Wayward Sister 4
by Silverstarlet
Summary: This is our last installment of the series. I hope you'd had fun reading this series as I had fun writing it. So, dive in and see how Serena fights her way out of purgatory.
1. Chapter 1

**WAYWARD SISTER 4 **

**Hello, Moonies and Supernatural fans, this is my last installment into the series, and I hope you like it. After this story, I will be taking a break because school is kicking my butt, and I have to write tons of scripts for class. Also, I am editing my new novel; once done, I am hoping to release it. Thanks for all your support. Now on with the story!**

_**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Serena pushed her pink lips together, her milkshake forgotten, as it slowly melts. Lita, Ami, Rei and Mina stare at her in awkward silence. There's something different about Serena; she's been acting weird the last two weeks. She's stopped eating and laughing.

"Are you okay?" Mina bit out, "Did Darien break up with you, again?"

Serena shook her head; no Darien has been a sweetheart. Once they defeated the Moon clan and saved the future, Darien has declared his love for her, promising never to break up with her again.

"I don't know guys, I feel off," Serena refused to mention her dreams. Every night she's plagued with nightmares of being in a forest surrounded by monsters, always running, away hiding. Serena would wake up in a sweat every morning, sometimes with scratch marks on her arms or legs, but she chalked it up to her own nails and trimmed them short, but still, the nightmares persist.

"Is it because of the entrance exam next week," Ami's cheeks stained red, as everyone gawked at her, sweat drops appearing over their heads.

"This is Serena we're talking about! The queen of snooze, the procrastinator of homework," Mina declared dramatically.

"You're one to talk," Rei huffed, her violet eyes never leaving Serena's.

Rei placed her hand on Serena's fingers, coaxing her princess to look at her. When blue met violet, Rei saw passed the sadness, and into Serena's dreams. She spied horrors no human should see.

"Is that what's going on in your mind," Rei whispered, her words only meant for Serena.

Serena turned away, tears in her eyes, "I don't think it's real, but it won't leave me."

The mood sours, as Serena refuses to talk about it anymore. She paid for her uneaten shake and left the bewildered girls sitting at the table.

Mina scratched her head, sipping her milkshake, her eyes never leaving the automatic door of the crown arcade. "Do you think Serena will be all right?"

Rei bit her bottom lip, wondering if she should inform the girls about what she saw in Serena's eyes, but she reframes and keeps quiet. She, too, is plagued with nightmares, of vampires, of dying and leaving her princess alone to defend herself, of invisible dogs. Those dreams have felt so real, but they couldn't be, could they?

"Have you guys had any nightmares lately?" Rei wanted to believe her dreams weren't real.

The girls stopped chatting and stared at Rei, their mouths hung open, twitching in their seats as if Rei's words sparked their memory.

"Kind of. I keep having a reoccurring dream that Serena stabbed me in the stomach with a blade," Lita confirmed, that dreams been haunting her for weeks, but she didn't feel like herself in the dream, she felt like something was controlling her body and her mind kept telling her to kill Serena.

"I had a dream of being bit by a vampire," Ami spoke up, "But their just dreams, nothing to worry about, right?"

"I dreamed of a room full of men, trying to kill us," Mina chimed, "and none of the men were cute."

"Mina!" everyone groaned.

Mina shrugged her shoulders as if to say 'so what.'

"Maybe we are stressing ourselves out with the exam and everything, that might be the cause of our nightmares," Good Ol' Ami with her logical explanation, and it put the girls, including Rei, at ease.

"Maybe you're right, Ami," Rei grinned, swiping her black hair over her shoulders, "Let's go to a spa and drag Serena there. I bet that will take our nightmares away."

The girls cheered in agreement, setting a plan to kidnap Serena, taking her to a spa for the day.

Serena wandered the streets, the sun high in the sky, she didn't feel like herself, as if a part of her is missing. True, she still klutzes out, but her fighting technique has gone down. Serena can no longer do backflips or charge into a fight like she used to, fear wrapped her body with each battle, but she hid it from the girls.

Neo Queen Serenity gave her a cryptic message when she finally got to meet her future-self, but she didn't understand her words.

"You will be yourself soon," those words ran around in Serena's mind.  
"What does she mean by that?" Serena shouted to herself. She kicked a rock, but missed and tumbled to the ground, scraping her knee, tears flooded her eyes, but for the first time, she refused to shed them.

"At least there's peace," Serena sighed, after defeating the moon clan, there's been no negaverse activity, and Rini is now living with her training to be sailor mini-moon. Serena still sees her as a brat but is glad to get to know her future daughter.

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Pounding footsteps on the forest floor has Serena quickening her pace. Three vampires were not far behind her, gaining speed, as her lungs gasped for air, but she forced her tired legs forward. Serena had lost Sam an hour ago when they stumbled on the nest, six vampires, hunger for blood decided that they would make a tasty treat, with no weapons they had no choice, but to run, unfortunately, they were forced to part as the trees crowded them on both sides, making running almost impossible.

Jumping over roots and rocks, Serena flipped into a throne bush, hiding among the leaves. Thornes scratched at her shoulders and legs, cutting her deep, but she quickly applied dirt on her wounds, praying that it would hide the smell of blood. The vampires didn't both to sniff the air, or else they would have located her; they were too interested in the hunt and ran passed the bush, growling their intent.

Serena swallowed her breath, holding it as her heart ached in her chest. Her crystal pulsed within her heart, making it hard to pump the blood through her veins, she willed herself to calm down, to slow her heart, to calm the crystal within.

"I will not die today," Serena whispered to herself.

Another tense moment, Serena's ears tried to pick up the pounding of the vampires' footsteps, but they were long gone, giving Serena the chance to tear herself away from the bush and retraced her steps, hoping to find Sam.

Noon soon became night, as Serena dared not rest, she had to watch each step she took, count each breath she breathed, watching, waiting for the monsters to come out a make a meal out of her. The wind chilled her ripped clothes; they were once jeans and a shirt, but with all the running, hiding and fighting, her clothes looked like rags ready to fall off her body, but it was her only source of warmth. It wasn't helping as her teeth chattered against the biting cold, she crossed her arms over her chest and rubbed herself, trying to get warm, but it wasn't working.

"I hate this place," Serena groaned, she's been to hell, but nothing is worse than this place. Hell was a walk in the park that she's willing to go back too, as long as she got out of this place, wherever she is.

Serena had lost Sam's tracks an hour ago; she sighed when there was no blood, hoping that he escaped the vampires' clutches. She searched for another two hours in vain, tired, lifeless, Serena found a small empty cave to hunker down for the night. She reframed from making a fire and huddled her legs close to her chest while keeping her eyes at the entrance.

There'd be no sleep tonight, who knows what monsters lurk when the moon is full. The howling and growling in the distance itched Serena's skin; she prayed she make it til the sun rises, hoping to find Sam in the morning.

"Please still be alive," Serena prayed, her red eyes blurred, fluttering, trying to close against her will, but Serena blinked away the sandman and refused to sleep.

Darkness came, destroying the moon's light; it was darkness, unlike earth's nighttime; this was beyond the night, beyond what normal darkness, there are no words to describe the inky blackness that surrounded Serena, it crawled up her skin, closing in on her, suffocating her, wanting to devour her, but it didn't. The darkness hovered around her, showing her its power, cloaking her from the monsters that hunt in the night, allowing her some rest, as she couldn't keep her eyes open any longer, Serena succumbs to the sandman, allowing him to take her away from this place, even if it was for a short while.


	2. Chapter 2 - snakes

**Chapter 2 - Snakes! **

The hissing in her right ear, jerked her awake, her skin dripped with morning dew as something slithered up her arm, slowly. Her body froze, afraid to move as her cornflower eyes spied a venomous snake, the snake's beady red eyes, staring up at Serena; his fork tongue poking against her cheek as if ready to strike, and strike it did. Before Serena could move, the snake snapped at her lips, but it didn't bite her. The snake clamped on something wiggly on Serena's bottom lip before swallowing whatever it was in one gulp.

"One must be careful," the snake hissed, surprising Serena that it could talk.

"Who are you?" Serena shuddered as the snake dropped from her arm, his body coiling beside her on the ground.

"Your saviour, that worm would have had control of your body in seconds, if I didn't come along and eat it," he hissed.

Serena gasped, feeling her bottom lip, her fingers sticky with slime, she shuddered at the thought.

"Thank you," Serena cleaned the slime off her face, "but that doesn't tell me who you are?"

"Someone who wants you alive, for now," the snake slithered away.

Serena stretched her limbs, jumping onto her feet, she thought about going after the snake, but her mind wandered to Sam, and she had to find him.

The sun blinded her as she stepped out of the cave, and found she was alone. No howling or moaning of monsters in the distance, silence; it unnerved her.

Something shiny caught Serena's eyes, surprised to see a sword with a red hilt, studded with diamonds and a long steel blade that ended with a hook on the tip leaned against the rock on the left side of the cave. Serena scratched her head, knowing that the sword wasn't there last night.

"Better to be armed than defenceless," Serena took the blade and tested its sharpness with her thumb, blood oozed from her cut, satisfying her curiosity.

"Thank you!" Serena screamed to whoever left her the blade, "was it the snake?" but then she wondered how a snake could carry a sword without any arms.

Serena chuckled at the thought but had no way to sheath the sword, so she carried it in her right hand.

"Now to find Sam," she marched back into the canopy of the forest.

_**000000000000000000000000000**_

"Where the hell are they again?" Dean shouted, his voice higher than usual, he stormed back and forth across the room with God and Selene, two immortal beings sitting at the table, quietly drinking coffee.

God had whisked them back to Bobby's, seeing if a familiar place would calm Dean down, but Bobby's quaint little kitchen wasn't doing the trick, and for some reason, Bobby wasn't there.

"In purgatory," God supplied again, for the hundredth time. Dean's antics were cute, and that was one of the reasons he loved the show he had made, but it's starting to grit on God's nerves.

"And why can't you just zap them back with your powers?" Dean roared, being without his brother, was taking a toll on him.

"Because purgatory is neutral ground, no God can go there, it's a place for monsters," Selene explained, again.

"But you sent Serena there!" Dean curled his fingers into a ball, punching the wall, hurting his hand in the process, but there was no dent in the wall.

"She's not human, she's a monster," God sipped his coffee.

"I don't understand; she has to be human. Serena was my sister in another life; now she isn't my sister cause she's from another world. I think I'm going crazy." Dean's voice wavered, if he weren't apart of the story, he wouldn't have believed it.

"I think this is too much for Dean," Selene stated, "We could always put him to sleep and see if Sam escapes purgatory."

"No! Just send me there. Let me look for my brother," Dean pleaded, thoughts of his brother tortured by monsters, ate up his heart.

"We can't send you; you're not a monster," God interjected, "besides the place is ruled by another."

"Who?" Dean stopped in mid-pace.

"Eve," Selene hissed her name, "she's the mother of monsters."

"Sammy wasn't supposed to go to purgatory with Serena," God continued, trying to calm Dean down, "he got in front of Serena when I blasted her. Sammy was trying to save her, foolish human, and tagged a ride with her to purgatory."

Dean sucked in his bottom lip, "so you're saying I can tag a ride with a monster to get to purgatory," a plan forming in his mind.

"No, we won't let you go to purgatory," Selene caught where his mind was heading. "We will send in a monster to purgatory to free your brother; once done, we will wipe your mind and put everything back in its place."

"What about Serena?" Dean's heart tugged within his chest. They couldn't leave Serena in limbo forever.

"Don't worry about her, she's not real anymore," God chuckled.

"I don't understand?" but the Gods took that moment to vanish from Bobby's kitchen, leaving Dean alone to mutter about stupid Gods, swearing he's going to kill both of them if they didn't bring Sammy back.

"What do they mean by Serena not being real anymore?" God's words plagued his thoughts, as he stormed out of Bobby's house and jumped into the Impala, squealing the tires as he drives off, to clear his mind.

There were no other cars on the road, so speed wasn't on Dean's mind as his foot slammed down on the gas pedal, and not one thought of where the other cars were at three in the afternoon, no, his mind was only on Sammy and how to get him back.

_**000000000000000000**_

Hours passed, the sun halfway across the sky, and still, there was no Sam. Serena cursed, trying to find his footprints, but with all the monsters running about, it was hard to distinguish Sam's print from theirs.

"If I was Sam, where would I go?" The thick canopy of trees made for a great hiding place, but Sam wouldn't have time to climb a tree, non-of-the-less Serena checked the branches, seeing nothing.

All-day she'd walk and not once has she run into a monster. She knew the forest was teeming with them, but it's like they vanished, but Serena refused to let her guard down. By twilight, she had covered half the forest floor, praying to find Sam alive, but as the hours passed, she feared the worst.

"He's alive you know," the snake slithered by her feet, Serena jumped, almost ready to strike the snake, but stopped herself.

"You again, I thought you left," Serena calmed her racing heart, as the crystal stabbed at the muscles around her heart.

"I never left," it hissed again, Serena started walking, and was surprised the snake kept up with her long strides.

"Who are you?" Serena asked again.

"Always asking questions, do I need a name, or can I just be a friend," the snake chuckled.

"In this place, I don't think they know the meaning of the word friend," Serena grounded her teeth.

"You don't know where you are, do you?" The snake asked.

"A place of monsters and mayhem," Serena quipped.

"Purgatory," the snake corrected.

Serena sucked in a deep breath, how on earth did she whine up in purgatory? But then the last battle with God crashed her brain, and she remembered a hot light engulfing her body, and then the next minute she was here being chased by monsters.

"So, God sent me to purgatory, but why Sam?" Serena wondered out loud.

"Most likely got in the way," the snake shrugged his long body, it was a strange sight to see.

"You said you know where Sam is," Serena suddenly stopped and pointed her blade down at the snake, "where is he?"

"She has him," the snake offered little information.

"Who is this she?" Serena is getting tired of his cryptic words.

"The mother of monsters, she has him imprisoned in her castle," the snake supplied.

"A castle?" Serena has never seen any buildings in the forest, only trees, bushes and rocks. "I've never seen a castle around here."

"Not all castles are buildings," the snake laughed.

They started walking again, Serena kept one eye on the forest and her other eye on the snake.

"And why should I trust you?" Serena asked, stepping over a big rock.

"We're friends, aren't we? I did save your life," the snake retorted.

The snake did indeed save her life, but she didn't trust him. A world full of monsters and a snake wants to be her friend.

With no other choice, Serena allowed the snake to stay with her, "Can you take me to Sam?"

"Not yet, we must first see my master; she will help you free the human," he hissed.

"Who is your master?"

But the snake didn't answer, he continued to slither across the ground, they trekked all day, and well into the night, the howling in the distance started up when the moon was full, telling Serena that the night monsters were hunting. Still, none veered towards them, its as if they kept their distance and Serena wondered if the monsters were afraid of her or the snake, but she kept her sword handy, her eyes never leaving the forest, Serena was on guard with each breath she took, she wasn't going to be surprised by an attack.

By morning Serena was tired, her legs ached, but they finally made it to a clearing, and a considerable hole sat in the middle; the gap was massive six-feet wide, and when she peered down, it seemed to go on forever.

"Is this where your master lives?" Serena questioned.

"All snakes live underground here, it makes sure we are safe, come," the snake starts to slither down the whole. Serena bent down, surprised to see dirt steps, spiralling down the hole. She took a hesitant step, found it was sturdy before following the snake down.

Darkness took over Serena sight the farther down she went, she had to rely on her ears, listening for the hissing of the snake as she followed him and her touch, keeping her left hand on the dirt wall.

Candlelight blinded her eyes as she stepped down the last step, tripping her, and her blade fell out of her hand as she crumbled to the ground, her knees scraping on the dirt. Blood oozed out of her old wounds that had scabbed over. Serena scurried to retrieve her blade and dusted the soil off her legs.

The snake hissed in delight, laughing at her, before slithering forward. It took a bit for Serena to adjust to the light and noticed the torches, but the flame gave off no smoke.

"This way," the snake hissed as Serena's curious fingers were about to touch the fire of one of the torches. "It will still burn you."

Serena snatched her hand back, "but it has no smoke."

"Magic is easy to understand, but complicated to do," the snake slithered down a long corridor.

Serena followed behind, her sword ready to strike, but no monsters greeted them the farther down they walked.

The corridor came to an abrupt stop as a to a pair of solid gold doors blocked their way.

"Put on the glasses," the snake hissed, his tail pointing at the left side of the door.

Serena saw a pair of golden glasses the snake was pointing to, and with unsure fingers, she took the glasses off the door.

"Put them on, if you want to live," the snake advised.

Serena obeyed, putting on the glasses, just as the door swung open on their own accord. The snake slithered in; Serena followed. The room on the other side of the door stone brightly of diamonds and gems of many colours.

There's a golden throne in the center of the room; Serena watched as the snake slithered to the throne.

He wiggled up the leg of a person, its skin looked like stone, as the snake continued its climb, it skirted around the bust of the woman, before making his home, in her hair along with hundreds of other snakes. All their red eyes are staring at Serena.

"Welcome to my home; I am Medusa." She stretched her arms wide, introducing herself, leaving Serena speechless.


	3. Chapter 3 - The sword

**Chapter 3**

Serena raised her sword, ready for battle, her eyes never leaving the hundreds of snakes on top of this woman's head, not believing her eyes.

"You're not real, are you?" Serena couldn't keep her lips closed. She had read about Medusa in school but never have thought she would meet the infamous monster.

Medusa's skin looked like a perfectly carved stone statue that moved, but the snakes on top of her head, wiggling, moving like real snakes, black and red, their fork tongue in sync when tasting the air. No clothes hid her shame, and she walked proudly off the dais, stepping in front of Serena, her eyes unreadable.

"You trick me, snake," Serena keen eyes picked out her little saviour among the snakes and hissed at him.

"I'm not here to kill you, child," Medusa put her hands in front of her in a peaceful gesture.

"Why haven't I turned to stone?" Serena's greek mythology course came rushing back. Medusa has the power to turn humans into stone when gazing into her eyes.

"The glasses, they are magic and will protect you. I need your help," Medusa said, "and you need mine. I think we can agree to some kind."

"And if I don't help?" Serena questioned.

"Sammy dies, and you're stuck here forever." Medusa confirmed Serena's greatest fear, "I see you found the present I left you."

Serena never took her eyes off Medusa or let her guard down; she kept the tip of her sword, pointing it at the monster's heart.

"Why are you, stone?" Serena couldn't help the questions that kept leaping off her tongue.

"Never look in a mirror," Medusa laughed, "Perseus killed me, and Eve enslaved me in this cave. I am forever bound to this room unless you help release me."

Serena was ready to chop off her head again; never would she help an evil monster, but Sam flashed into her mind, she slowly lowered the sword.

"What will happen if you're released," Serena asked, knowing it didn't matter, she'd do anything to save Sam.

"Eve has imprisoned me because I want to rule purgatory. I'm not into the human world anymore, since I got my head chopped off, so I want to rule the monsters. Help me and together, we will save Sammy and get you both back to your world."

That was a loaded promise, Serena's unsure the monster will keep, "How do I know I can trust you?"

"You can't, but do you have a choice. I bet Eve is torturing poor Sammy right now," Medusa poked at Serena's weak spot with her words, "we don't have much time."

_**000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Bruised and beaten Sam spits blood from his lips, it dribbled down his chin. His hands are bound up over his head by chains studded to the rock wall. His long legs lay limp against the wall, his feet barely touching the ground, he no longer has a shirt, and his pants resembled rags of cloth. The whip strikes his right leg; Sam could not contain the scream spilling from his mouth. The strike shot white-hot pain throughout his whole body. Sam grits his teeth; his face scrouges up with each new mark he receives.

"Where is she?" Eve is getting tired of the human's refusal to talk.

Sam says nothing, another loud kiss of the whip hits his inner thigh, Sam bites his tongue, trying his best to swallow his cries. His hazel eyes stare at Eve.

"She's going to kill you," Sam spits out, giving a small chuckle.

"You humans are pathetic," giving Sam another jolt from the whip, this time to the face, making his upper cheek bleed. The cut blended in with the black and blue bruises along his cheek; his left eye is swollen shut

"You will not speak to me in that manner," Eve hissed, throwing down her whip, turning from her new toy.

A horde of vampires and two wendigos lurk at the entrance of her throne room. Her castle wasn't a site to see; literally, it was nothing more than rocks in the middle of the mountain. Yes, she has gold lining the walls and jewels of many colours as her furniture. Still, it paled comparison to her real palace in the other world, and she's going to find a way into that world, and rule it, killing God in the process for locking her in this place for centuries.

Now she has the key to free herself, but the key is lost, run away in the woods, and her minions can't find her.

"Have you located the girl?" She asked the head vampire Drake.

"No, mother," Drake trembled at the sight of his mother's wrath, cowering to his knees, begging for forgiveness.

"Something is hiding her," Drake whimpered out, lowering his head, displaying it to his mother, knowing she will take it with one swoop of her hand for his blunder.

Drake is surprised when she kneels before him, and take his chin with her soft right hand, lifting his face, he stared into her abyss eyes, her black hair coiling around her shoulder, her skin white, as if never touched by the sun, she was beauty onto herself with an evil heart.

"My child, it's not your fault," Eve breathed lightly into his ear, she hugged him close. "She has the power we need in her heart to break the barrier between this world and the next, so she knows how to hide from us." Eve lightly kisses his cheek, "I will not kill you this day."

She stands and allows Drake to rise, "besides, she will come for her lover," her eyes dart back to Sam, hanging like a rag doll, every inch of his well-toned skin, marked by her. The marking brought her joy, knowing the pain she inflicted on him, it brought her a rush she hasn't felt in years. Having a human as a playtoy excited her veins, and she wanted to bathe in his blood for days but reframed; he was a bargaining chip to get Serena and her crystal.

"I have to make sure he's presentable," Eve dismissed her crew and waltzed back up to Sam, she roughly grabbed his chin, making him look her in the eyes. "Now, where were we?"

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

"I have gifted you a sword; it is a potent item, it contains within its steel the ashes of the last phoenix," Medusa proudly voiced, "my snakes are very good at their job." She pets her snakes lovingly.

Serena swallowed the lump in her throat, she didn't trust Medusa, but she didn't have a choice, she had to work with this gorgon to save Sam.

"I don't know how to find Sam," Serena confessed, lowering her sword, so the tip faced the ground.

"Don't worry, I know where they are, and my pet will take you to them," the red snake that saved her life, slithered down his queen and wiggled over to Serena's foot.

"He will take you to Eve's castle; I will keep a close eye on you," Medusa hissed, she turned away from Serena and strutted back to her throne, taking her seat as if the queen of the world. Serena watched her for a moment, and Medusa didn't move, she looked like a perfect statue, the only giveaway was her snakes' hisses and licking the air on her head.

"Okay, snake, lead the way," Serena instructed her guide.

The snake seemed to smile as he slithered out of the room with Serena following alongside him. The doors to the chambers closed on their own, creating a wind, ruffling Serena's long blonde hair now caked with dirt, but the torches never flickered.

This place unnerved her and Serena couldn't wait to escape. The sun had set by the time they reached the surface, exhausted Serena lay limp on the edge of the hole, sleep taking ahold of her body, as the snake curled up on her back, standing guard. The sword gleamed in the moonlight, and even in sleep, Serena still clutched the weapon in her hand.

Morning came too quickly, and the snake was licking Serena's cheek, trying to wake her up.

"You know you snore," the snake chuckled, another flick of his tongue to her cheek.

Serena pushed him away with her free hand and turned onto her back; the sun, blinding her, "I've been told."

She stretched loudly, her bones cracking, sending a jolt of pain up her back. She stood with the sword in her hand, ready to leave.

"Lead the way, snake," Serena said.

They headed east from the hole through another canopy of trees, but Serena could hear water in the distance, even though she could not see it. They walked for hours in silence.

"Where are we going?" Serena broke the silence, as the snake changed course, going north-east.

Vast mountains loomed in the distance; they were taller than Mount Everest, but the one in the middle stood out like a sore thumb, it was cut away from the rest of the mountains as if in exile, and it was one large shaft with a roof on the top. From this distance, the mountain looked like Rapunzel's castle, where the evil queen enprisoned her from a fairytale book Serena had read when she was younger

"There," the snake hissed in the direction of the mountains, "Eve lives in the castle that resembles a rock of the third mountain."

"So, how do we defeat Eve? We can't waltz in and demand Sam back," Serena thought out loud.

"No, we sneak in," the snake hissed. "no one guards beneath the soil."

Serena rolls her eyes, knowing that her snake companion isn't one to be straight forward.

"You've been here before?" Serena questioned.

The snake didn't answer as he shuffled into the bushes, nowhere near the mountains, again there was a hole, but it was smaller than the last one. Serena had to shimmy her way through, climbing down, putting her feet in little holes in the dirt, until she lost her footing, falling another two feet, hitting the ground with the large thump. Cursing, Serena crawled onto her feet and saw she was in a large cavern. She retrieved her sword a couple of feet away, glad it hadn't impaled on her when she fell.

"I've tunnelled these holes with my brethren," the snake informed.

Serena nodded as darkness took them, but the sea of black didn't blind her, her sword, doused with the ashes of the phoenix glowed, lighting the way for her.

"Why is Medusa trapped? And how come you can go as you please, aren't you a part of Medusa?" Serena questioned, needing all the information she could get if she's teaming up with a monster.

"Eve trapped my queen when she raised an army to overthrow Eve, storming the castle. Medusa's sisters perished in the fight. Do you know where monsters go when they die in purgatory?"

Serena shook her head.

"Neither do we, but it frightens us, there's been word that once we die in purgatory, we simply vanish from existence," The snake hissed, not answering her last question.

"Eve is the mother of monsters, right?" Serena asked.

The snake nodded his redhead, but continued to move, his tongue flicking the air, checking the wind to make sure he's going the right way. He veered left, and the darkness crowded them, only the light of the sword kept it at bay, giving Serena relief.

"Why does Medusa want to kill Eve, her mother?" Serena shrugged her shoulders.

"Medusa is not a child of Eve," was the snakes only response.

The snake's last statement quieted Serena, and they continued their journey onwards. The tunnel grew thinner, packing in so tight that Serena couldn't help the rocks and gems that protruded out of the walls from scratching her already marked skin, blood bloomed from old and new wounds alike, but that didn't stop Serena.

Finally, after all the twists and turns, they come to a rock door. Serena laid her hand on the smooth rock, to find its warm.

"Sam and Eve are on the other side of this door," The snake hissed his displeasure of Eve when he said her name, "Are you ready?"

Serena nodded, it was now or never, she just prayed she made it in time, and that Sam is still alive.


	4. Chapter 4 - The World Stands Still

**Chapter 4 – The World Stands Still**

People, gone, animals, gone, pollution, gone, burgers, pies and pudding, gone. The last human on earth was Dean Winchester and his Impala. It took Dean three days of searching for people to realize he was the last human on earth.

Now Dean stands in the middle of Los Angeles' empty streets, alone. He dropped to his knees and cried to the sky.

"What have you done, God!" he cursed.

No response from the Heavens.

"Answer me, god-dam-it!" he continued to curse.

Wings fluttered in the air, and Castiel appeared before Dean.

"God has put this earth on pause," Castiel informed Dean.

"What do you mean by that? Pause. This isn't some friggin movie," Dean jumped to his feet, yelling at Castiel.

"Without Sam, this earth doesn't stand a chance, so God thought it would be wise to stop the world," Castiel tried again, trying to calm Dean down, but it wasn't working.

Dean's eyes blazed into Castiel's chocolate ones, his nose flared, and his lips turned up into a sneer.

"Then how come I'm not paused," He gritted his teeth as he spoke.

"I can't answer that," Castiel informed, "God has put me on a need to know basis."

"I don't give a damn about God, I just want Sammy back, take me to him," It was a demand, not a request.

"I cannot," Castiel sighed, "only monsters can go to purgatory."

"Get me a monster!" Dean's getting tired of Castiel and his useless words.

"I cannot," he repeated himself, "God has them tucked away, and not on earth."

"Then what am I supposed to do; wait here!" Dean cursed, raising his hands in the air dramatically.

"Yes."

Castiel wasn't getting Dean's frustration.

"You have the earth all to yourself, thanks to God," Castiel states, "Stop complaining."

Dean narrowed his eyes, and swang at Castiel, hitting his left cheek. Castiel took the punch; he didn't flinch or register pain.

"I can see you need some time alone to sort things out," Castiel voiced before flying away.

"No! Come back!" Dean cursed, "I hate angels."

Dean kicked the dirt ready to leave when he spotted something out of the corner of his eyes, running away from him.

"What the hell?!" Dean sprinted after it, chasing it down an alley and into an IHOP restaurant.

A lone figure, shrouded in a dark green cloak, sat at the back table. Dean inched forward with caution.

"Who are you?" Dean's voice growled.

The figure said nothing.

Dean slowly approached the table, taking his gun out, pointing it at the figure.

"Tell me who the damn are you? Or I'm going to pump you full of led," Dean warned.

"My boy, no need for violence. I'm here to help," the voice cooed.

"Let me see your face," Dean cocked his gun.

The figure held up its hands before flipping back the hood. Red hair spilled out over the cloak, and searing green eyes stared at Dean, porcelain white skin glowed in the afternoon sun, a sly half-smile graced her lips.

"Dean, it's nice to see you again," Rowena chuckled lightly.

"Who the hell are you, and how do you know my name?!" Dean cursed.

Rowena sighed, looking down at her tea, twirling the tea bag within the cup, "We haven't met… yet, but I can help you get your brother back."

Her words shocked Dean, and he lowered his gun, he took a seat across from Rowena, staring at her in disbelief.

"Who are you?" Dean asked again.

"My name is Rowena. I'm the witch who has messed up the timeline. I'm the one who helped Crowley bring Serena to your world. Something I regret." Rowena sighed, its no fun having powers when there's nothing to do on earth.

"How are you not gone, like the others?" Dean questioned.

"I'm a witch," Rowena rolled her eyes, "The most powerful witch in the world, do you think God can just get rid of me that easily," Rowena voiced, even though it was Gabriel who protected her from disappearing like the rest of the world, but Dean doesn't need to know that.

"So, you can take me to purgatory?" Dean asked.

He didn't trust this Rowena chick, but she was the last supernatural being on earth, and he needed her help.

"No, but I can take you to Sailor Moon's universe. The other Serena is there, and she can help you," Rowena explained.

"How is that going to help me! I need to get to purgatory, not Serena's world!" Dean smashed his gun on the table, making a loud booming noise.

"Luckily, no one is here to see you act like a wee little man," Rowena chided, "take my offer or be done with me, and I'll leave you alone on his sad excuse of earth."

Dean thought about shooting Rowena with his gun, but he had read up on witches, regular bullets won't kill them. No, he needed her, and since she only had one option for him, Dean has no choice but to take it, as long as he gets Sammy back in the end.

"Deal, where do we start," Dean grumbled.

Rowena's lips widen in a huge smile, and she taps her fingers together, quirking her eyebrows.

_**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Serena jerked awake, sweat pouring down her back as another nightmare plagued her dreams. She wiped the sweat from her brow, as a chill covered her body. She glanced over at Rini, who had snuck into her bed again, but that wasn't the reason Serena felt a chill. No, there was an eerie pink glow coming from her mirror. Serena slowly drew back the covers, the moon peeking into her room as she placed her feet on the cold floor. She slowly stepped over to the mirror and almost screamed. She clamped her mouth shut, but her legs turned to jelly, and she sat on a chair by her mirror.

There was a woman on the other side of her mirror, she was beautiful, but reminded Serena of Queen Beryl with her red hair and deceitful eyes.

"Who are you?" Serena choked out, fearing it was the negaverse, and they found out who she really was.

"I'm Rowena, child, and I need your help," the mirror spoke.

"Are you from the negaverse? A monster?" Serena didn't trust this woman.

"None of the above, just a witch trying to get a boy back from purgatory," Rowena informed.

Serena gulped, hearing the word purgatory, Serena's mind wandered back to her dream of following a red snake into a hole and meeting a statue of a woman, but she wasn't a statue at all, she could talk, and asked for help. It was a weird dream.

Serena shook the dream away; it was a stupid dream created by overeating on her favourite sweets.

"Lay off the junk Serena," She scolded herself.

"This is not a dream, Serena!" Rowena shouted, "a part of you is in another world. Feel your inner body, isn't there something missing?"

Rowena's words took Serena by surprise. She hasn't told anyone about the gaping hole inside of her body, or about her dreams.

"So, I'm right, a part of me is missing," Serena said, assuring herself that it wasn't teenage hormones.

"Don't you want your other half back?" Rowena asked.

Serena nodded, too numb to speak.

"Then come to the starlight tower at midnight and greet me," Rowena said before her image vanished from the mirror.

Serena scratched her head, before stumbling back over to her bed, hiding under the covers. She wasn't sure if she could trust this woman; there was something about her eyes that Serena didn't like. Something evil, but she knew about Serena's emptiness, maybe this redheaded woman can help her become whole again.

Serena was out the door at first light; she was unable to sleep after Rowena's visit. She thought about telling the girls and Darien what happened last night, but something deep in her heart told her not to, that it will kill them if they found out. She left her communicator home with Rini, but she took her brooch just in case she needed to become Sailor Moon.

Now she had all day to wait; her stomach knotted at the thought. If there was one thing Serena hated most, is waiting!

She avoided the arcade and the mall, just in case she bumped into the girls or Darien. She also avoided the library, due to Ami harping on them about the exams for class.

"But where can I go?" Serena thought to herself.

Thoughts of going to the park were out of the question, so she hopped on the bus with no actual destination, but she ended up getting off at the grocery store.

"Now what?" Serena groaned.

But her groaning didn't stop her feet from entering the store and picking up loads of fresh fruit and junk food. After her little shopping spree, Serena's feet took her to the starlight tower.

Serena didn't mean to come here this early, but it was the only place that crowded her mind. She entered the building and walked up all the stairs until she got to the roof. She sat down and unpacked her food, deciding she'd have a picnic on the roof and wait for Rowena to make her appearance.

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Rei and the girls are sitting in a red booth inside the arcade, waiting for Serena. Today's the day to kidnap Serena and take her to the spa. The girls knew Serena's schedule like the back of their hands, and Serena always got a milkshake at noon on Sunday, but noon had come and gone, and there was no Serena.

Suddenly, the bells chimed over the door, and Rini came bounding in, she saw the girls and her smile grew as she waved to them. Rini rushed to their table, jumping into Ami's arms.

"Morning girls," Rini cried excitedly.

"Hey, Rini!" the girls choired

"Rini, have you seen Serena?" Lita asked as a server came to their table.

Rini ordered a double chocolate milkshake with two cherries and sprinkles. The girls had sweat drops over their heads, confirming that Rini is Serena's daughter, both girls had the same apatite.

"No," Rini said as she gulped her drink, "It's bizarre, she was gone before I woke up."

The girls gave each other a look of concern.

"Did she leave a note?" Ami asked.

Rini shook her head.

"Where could she be?" Mina squeaked, "It's not like Serena to wander off without telling anyone."

"I got a bad feeling, guys," Rei grumbled, her psychic powers have been itching her all day, telling her something is wrong. "We should find Serena."

The girls agreed. Lita paid for Rini shake, and they split up to search for Serena. Rei and Mina are checking the north side of town, Ami to the west and Lita and Rini to the east.

Ami tried her communicator to contact Serena, but it kept beeping.

"Where are you, Serena?" Ami groaned.

_**0000000000000000000000000000000**_

Lita and Rini searched the park and was surprised to see Darien there.

"Hey, Dare! Have you seen Serena?" Lita jogged up to him as Rini jumped into his arms.

Darien shook his head, "No, I thought she was with you girls, aren't you supposed to be at the spa?"

"Serena never showed, and we're worried that something's up," Lita choked out.

"The Dark Moon Clan is defeated; there's no threat, is there?"

Lita's tongue stuck to the roof of her mouth; she didn't know what to say. They've had peace for over a month, maybe they were over-worrying about Serena, but her gut tells her otherwise.

"I don't know, but it's not like Serena to just disappear without telling anyone," Lita bit out.

_**0000000000000000000000000000**_

The moon hung high as midnight approached, the time was near, and it eased Serena's stomach. She couldn't believe she waited here all day; she even took a nap around supper time. Her food was gone hours ago, and hunger knotted her belly, but she refused to leave the roof of the tower.

She checked her watch as the hands met, and it dinged midnight. The air stilled around her as she waited. Another minute passed by, then another. After five minutes, Serena sighed.

"It must have been a dream…"

But she never got to finish her sentence as a green whirlwind opened up before her, it looked like a miniature tornado, and within seconds, it vomited up a human. The tornado dissipated, leaving a lump of a man lying unconscious in front of her.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Serena screamed.


	5. Chapter 5 - The Worlds Collide

Chapter 5 – The Worlds Collide

Serena lifted her foot to rush over to the body, but it remained frozen in midair. Her lungs felt tight like she couldn't get enough air, her lips parted, panting to breathe. There's something about this spiky hair man that looked familiar to her, but she couldn't place him.

He groaned on the ground, making Serena swallow loudly.

"Are you okay?" Serena gulped, her cornflower eyes checked over his body. He had on a flannel shirt with baggy jeans; his shirt did well to sculped out his well-toned chest, and arms. His sleeves rolled up to his elbow, but he didn't look hurt.

He groaned again as his eyes shot open, and his green eyes met hers.

"Serena," he groaned.

"How do you know my name?" Serena gasped. "Have we met?"

Dean rolled over onto his stomach and used the muscles in his arms to push him up onto his knees. He rubbed the back of his head, looking around, staring at the unfamiliar city.

"We don't have much time," Dean's eyes focused back on Serena, "We have to get them back." Dean pulled out a brown pouch from his back pocket. "I need your help."

But before Serena could say anything, five Sailor Scouts blocked her path, their arms outstretched, their powers pulsating through their hands, all aimed at Dean.

"Who are you?!" Mars yelled at the man. All the scouts had seen the green glow of magic on the roof of the starlight tower and knew Serena was in trouble.

"Rei, get out of the way, I need Serena's help!" Dean cursed. He was surprised to see the girls in short skirts and bodysuits. When he first met them, he really didn't believe they were superheroes, but now, he feared them and their powers.

"How do you know who I am?" Mars aimed her fire arrow at Dean's heart.

"Come on, you guys!" Dean cursed, "I don't have time for this nonsense bullshit. You got to help me save Serena and Sammy."

The girls looked on confused; they glanced at Serena for a second, then turned back to Dean.

"Serena's fine," Lita narrowed her eyes, she didn't trust this man, "Are you from the negaverse?"

"Not this Serena, the other Serena," Dean sputtered, "Serena, remember your missing half, you're not complete."

Those words stung Serena, how did he know she felt like a part of her was missing, thought Serena.

"Girls, stop," Serena commanded. She gently shoved the girls away from her and walked up to Dean, kneeling in front of him.

"How do you know?" She whispered to him.

"It's a long story; will you help me?" Dean asked.

Serena gulped, knowing his words meant danger, but as she stared into his helpless, pain-filled green eyes, she couldn't say no.

"What do I have to do?" Serena closed her eyes, afraid of his words.

"Serena?" Mini-Moon stepped away from the girls, her brooch tugging her forward.

"Who is this?" Dean doesn't remember meeting this scout. She's way too young to fight crime.

"My daughter from the future, she came back in time to train as a Sailor Scout," Serena's words drifted off her tongue so smoothly that she didn't hesitate to answer his question.

"Your world is weird; I will give you that," Dean mumbled. His eyes turned back to Serena, "I need your brooch."

All the girls gasped and wanted to run to their leader, but she held her hands up, and they stopped.

"Why?" Serena asked, cocking her head to the side.

"You are connected to Serena still, by the brooch you wear. It split in half in my world, so we can use it to bring Serena and Sammy to this world," Dean explained, trying to remember everything that Rowena told him. His fingers fumbled with the pouch, another item Rowena gifted him.

"Help me save Sammy, and we will go back to our world, I promise," Dean took out a piece of white chalk and candles. "Trust me."

Serena gulped again, eyeing the objects in his hand. She gasped as a jolt of pain raced up her arm. She stared down at her right arm to see it bleeding.

Serena stumbled back, crying out as another mark appeared on her skin, this time her leg, a big gash on her upper right thigh.

All the girls crowded her, trying to stop the bleeding, but more cuts appeared on her skin.

"What's going on?" Lita panicked, placing her right hand over the wound, but the blood seeped through her fingers.

"Serena, in the other world, must be in trouble. Help me, we don't have much time," Dean cursed.

Another scream tore from Serena's throat as another mark appeared on the right side of her cheek, her breathing became laboured as if she'd been battling for hours.

Dean started to draw on the roof with chalk, making a pentagram with a lions head in the center. He placed four black candles at each point, sprinkling them with sea-salt before lighting them.

"Place her in the middle," Dean instructed.

The girls were afraid to move Serena, as more cuts and bruises graced her body. Tuxedo Masked showed up to the scene, feeling Serena's pain. He saw the confused look of the girls and the strange man, yelling at them, but his eyes went to Serena's battered body.

"What happened?" He slipped his arms under Serena's neck and legs.

"We have to get Serena into the circle," Ami sniffled, her leader was dying, and she couldn't do anything about it. Her visor showed no injuries on her leader's body; she felt useless.

Tuxedo Masked did as instructed and placed Serena in the center of the pentagram, unease, fear of not knowing gnawing at his stomach.

Dean took out a scroll and started to chant in Latin.

_**00000000000000000000000**_

Serena cursed as her arm bloomed with blood, but she repaid the vampire by chopping off his head. She could see Sam on the floor, dressed in black, chains had him on all fours. His head bowed as his hair hid his features.

"I'm coming for you!" Serena screamed as she ducked under the arm of another vampire, slicing his head off with ease.

A wendigo pounced from the side, taking a big chunk out of her thigh. She winced, and her leg crumbled, but her arms swung high, cutting the wendigo in half. Her sword, light in her hand, swung with ease, cutting down each monster as if made of butter. There's a horde of Monsters in the room, but Serena's eyes couldn't spot Eve, but she didn't care, she had to get to Sam.

Bloodied, bruised, and tingling pain shooting through her body, Serena fought on, killing one beast after another until she came to a strange creature that was quick on its feet and darted away from her anytime she swung at him.

"What the hell are you?" She panted, starting to weaken from the blood loss.

It hissed like a cat, as he scratched her right cheek, making it bleed. Serena stumbled back and landed hard on her ass. She swung her sword wildly in the air, forcing four monsters and that cat-like creature to back up.

Her arms were tiring, and she didn't know how she was going to get to Sam. Hopelessness entered her heart. She swallowed deeply, staring at Sam, she wanted to see his face, but with his hair in the way, it was impossible.

"I won't give up on you Sam," Serena vowed, she'd die saving him.

Her heart beat painfully against her ribs, the crystal wiggling around as if trying to free itself of its confines. Power jolted through her body, and her wounds healed.

"Moon Prism Power!" Serena raised the sword in the air, hoping her powers will allow her to turn into Sailor Moon.

A bright light flashed, the rags on her body changed into a white bodysuit with a blue skirt around her waist. Red boots adorn her legs, and her hair transformed into Ondongs, a tiara on her brow with white gloves covering hands.

She's Sailor Moon!

"I fight for Love and Justice, and in the name of the moon, I will destroy you!" Sailor Moon shouted; her dialogue changed a bit. She had the energy of ten scouts. Her sword took down the four monsters, and her tiara turned the cat-like creature into moon dust.

With the surge of power, Serena cleared the room of monsters in seconds. She made her way over to Sam, kneeling beside him. She grabbed his shoulder with her right hand.

"Are you okay?" Serena asked.

Clapping echoed throughout the room, Serena jerked her eyes away from Sam and jolted up to a beautiful woman with long black hair, ivory skin, abyss eyes. She wore a gown of gold, and Serena knew who she was.

"Eve," Serena seethed, "What have you done to Sam?"

"Nothing," Eve chuckled, waltzing into the room, "It seems you have killed my children, that's not very nice of you. A mother's job is to protect her children." Her voice hardens.

"Free Sam and I might let you live," Serena pointed her sword at Eve, standing up.

"Really, you think a puny little sword is going to kill me," Mirth played in her abyss eyes.

"Let's find out!" Serena shouted.

She was going to charge Eve, but a hand grabbed her leg, she looked down to see Sam staring up at her, but there's something wrong with his eyes, his sparkling green eyes are now dull and lifeless.

"Let me go!" Sailor Moon swatted at Sam's hand, but he was stronger than before.

Sam yanked both of her legs, and Serena couldn't help but fall.

"Sam?" The sword clattered to the side.

"He's not home at the moment," Eve laughed, "but he'll take care of you."

It was at this moment that Serena realized the chains were unlocked, and Sam was never in distress. He pounced on top of her, and his right hand tightened around her throat.

"Stop," She gasped, "Please."

His left hand curled into a fist, hitting her nose, breaking it, but Serena could see tears in his eyes. It gave Sailor Moon hope that Sam was still in there.

Serena didn't want to hurt Sam, but she didn't want to die either, so she did the only thing she could think of, Serena kneed Sam in the crotch. His hands soon fell away from her body, as he coughed, his hands going to his groin.

"Sorry, Sam!" Serena headbutted him, and he fell to the side. Serena rolled over and kicked Sam in the face, making sure he's passed out before slowly climbing onto her feet. Her legs shook from the weight, but she'd be damn to allow Eve to live.

"I'm going to kill you for what you did to Sam," Serena swore. "Moon Tiara Magic!"

She threw the tiara, but Eve caught it in her hand and tossed it to the side like a toy.

Sailor Moon slapped her hands together to call on her moon wand, but it didn't appear.

Suddenly, her sailor outfit dissolved into her rags; Serena panted for breath, she had used up too much energy.

"Not so powerful anymore," Eve winked at her.

"Still got enough energy to kill you," Serena hissed out, but she didn't believe her own words.

A green vortex overtook the room, grabbing the attention of both women, their fight no longer on their minds as the wind picked them up, throwing them around like ragdolls.

"What's going on?!" Serena screamed, but the wind stole her words.

A large body slammed into hers, and she grabbed onto Sam for dear life. The wind scooped up everything in the room and then disappeared.

Serena closed her eyes, holding onto Sam tight as they landed on the hard concrete, Serena on top of Sam.

"Serena?" Serena knew that voice but was afraid to open her eyes, there's no way she's back in Dean's world, and to hear Dean's voice, but once she heard her name again, she knew it was true.

Serena opened her eyes and pushed herself away from Sam, sitting beside him, staring at Dean and the girls. All the colour drained from her face as she stared at herself, the other Serena.

"This isn't your world, is it Dean?" Serena gulped out.

"No, we're in your world," Dean smiled.

Serena shuttered, her crystal humming in her chest, the crystal felt its other half, and Serena could see a small white line between her heart and Serena's brooch, linking them. Serena grabbed her breast, panting as another wave of pain seized her whole body.

Dean grabbed Serena's shoulders with both hands, "that crystal needs to come out. A corpore!" he said the magic word Rowena had given him, and Serena doubled over in pain as the crystal's forced from her body, it dripped with her blood, but it floated in front of Serena.

The girls stared in awe at the other Serena; their minds couldn't believe that there were two moon princesses.

All eyes were on Serena, as something black oozed out of Sam's ear and slithered away from his unconscious body, leaving black slime behind.

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000**_

"Where the hell am I?" Eve rubbed her head; she knew she was in another dimension, but it wasn't the world she wanted to rule. God was not in this world.

"Guess I can have a little fun," She stumbled onto her feet and waltzed into the park, grinning at a young woman with beautiful gray hair. "She'll do."


	6. Chapter 6 - Earthquakes

Chapter 6 – Earthquakes!

"Sandra!" Kathy called as she walked through the door. She dropped her keys on the kitchen counter.

"Are you home?" Kathy shakes off the rain from her coat before shuffling it onto the back of the chair.

The kitchen's light shone harshly on her black hair, her eyes searching the dull white walls and checkered floor, for signs of someone being home, but the kitchen was empty.

She grabbed a cup from the cupboard and put the tea kettle on the stove. She smelled her teabag before dropping it into the mug.

"Maybe Sandra went out with friends?" Kathy suggested to herself, taking out her phone, checking for any messages, but there were none. "It's not like Sandra, not to call." Worryness set in her voice.

The clock over the stove fell as another earthquake erupted under Kathy's feet. She stumbled to the ground as glass flew from her cupboards, smashing all around her. Her teapot bounced and hopped until it took a nose dive to the floor, spilling lukewarm water at Kathy's feet.

Kathy screamed as she backed up into a corner and shoved her head between her legs and her arms over her head, trying to shield herself from all the glass. She's lucky; no glass made its way into her skin.

Two minutes later, the kitchen stopped shaking, and Kathy slowly got up onto her feet.

"That's three in one day, what's going on?" Kathy grumbled as she skipped over broken glass and made her way to the living room to see another mess.

All her books spewed all over the floor, and her coffee table broken by her 'War and Peace' book.

Rumbling from above drew Kathy's eyes to the ceiling, listening to the footsteps pattering across the floor in rapid concessions.

"Sandra!" Kathy called, "Why won't you answer me, young lady!"

Kathy raced to the stairs, shooting up them two at a time before heading to her daughter's room. She shoved open the door to see her daughter Sandra on the floor with all her stuffed animals surrounding her, and she was playing.

"I thought you said you were too old for your stuffed animals," Kathy sighed, glad her daughter was safe.

Sandra ignored her and continued to play with her stuffed bunny, singing lowly as her blue bunny, guided by her hands, is flying through the air.

"Sandra, talk to me!" Kathy stomped her foot. It's not like her thirteen-year-old not to talk. Sandra had always been a mile-a-minute talker; sometimes, you couldn't get a word in edgewise.

Kathy stepped into her room, her eyes on Sandra's back the whole time. Sandra's honeycomb hair matted with knots, which struck Kathy as odd since she brushed Sandra's hair that morning.

As Kathy stepped closer, she sees red stained Sandra's beautiful orange dress. The red dripped down her back as if her hair was crying.

Kathy realized that it was blood on her daughter.

"Oh no, did something hit you?" Kathy rushed to her daughter, got on her knees, grabbing Sandra's shoulders and turned her around.

What she saw made her choke on her words. She wanted to scream but couldn't.

Sandra no longer had a right eye, just an empty socket, with maggots pooling around the hole. Her mouth cut down the middle, exposing her teeth and muscles. Kathy could see bones jutting out of Sandra's cheeks.

"Oh my god!" Kathy choked out, frozen in fear. "What happened?"

Finally, Sandra met her mother's brown eyes, "I'm going to make you pretty too." She sang in a singsong voice as she put down her bunny.

The child picked up a long slender knife that laid beside her and pounced on her mother.

Kathy wailed as her daughter pinned her arms with her legs.

"You're going to be the prettiest lady ever," Sandra sang again, black ooze dripping out of her right ear as she gave her mother a makeover with the knife.

"Love you, mommy."

_**0000000000000000000000000000**_

Sere, Serena, the girls and the boys are at HQ underneath the Crown arcade.

Rei waltzed over to the control panel and started to push buttons, waking the monitor in the process.

"And you say this Rowena can get you back to your world?" Rei asked, without looking over her shoulder.

"Yes, but I can't contact her for two days. We have to wait for the moon to be full," Dean relayed Rowena's words. Dean's amazed at the advance technology in the room. He was right behind Rei, watching her work.

Sam, still recovering from his wounds, was leaning against the wall, his arms crossed, and Sere was by his side.

"But what do we do with them in the meantime?" Mina said, pointing to both Serenas. "They can't walk around together. Everyone knows Serena isn't a twin."

Mina, Ami, Lita, Serena, and Darien stood at the other end of the control room, watching Rei work.

"Ami, come over and give me a hand," Rei commanded, and Ami was quick to assist.

"Let's wait for Luna to see what she has to say," Ami commented.

They had sent Rini to retrieve the cats, but it feels like it's taking forever for them to get here.

"But these earthquakes are not natural," Ami fiddled with the buttons on the panel. "They're all over Japan, and I cannot pinpoint its origins.

"Do you think it has something to do with having two moon princesses in our world. Maybe having two crystals is upsetting the balance of time," Darien suggested.

"You could be right," Sere nodded.

Having two Serenas must be taking its toll on the earth.

"We're here!" Rini's singing voice broke the tension in the room.

Rini danced down the stairs, her pink hair in odongo, her red eyes shooting between the two Serenas making Rini wonder which one was her mother.

A black and white cat followed behind, they had two crescent moon bald spots on her foreheads, their eyes widened at seeing two Serenas and strangers in HQ.

"You have some explaining to do," Luna piped up.

Dean jerked his head around at the unfamiliar voice, but he only saw two cats, strutting into the room with Rini.

Dean's green eyes gazed at Sam, who stood rigid; his mouth opened wide, his eyes bulged out of his socket as if he'd seen a ghost.

"You can talk?" Sam gushed out, amazed.

"Of course," Artemis chimed in.

"Holy hell, a talking cat!" Dean jumped, his butt landing on the panel.

"Dean, get off the controls!" Rei hollered as the screen went black, "Thanks a lot. Now we have to reboot the system."

Dean gave a sheepish sorry with his green eyes and slowly got off the panel.

"Who are these men? And why are there two Serenas?" Luna demanded answers.

"This is Sam and Dean, they're from another world," Mina introduced the boys to Luna and Artemis.

Artemis slinks over to Mina, jumping in her arms. "Why are there two Serenas?"

He didn't care about the boys, but having two Serenas was worrying.

"Call me Sere, as I have instructed the girls, as not to confuse us," Sere cut in, she bit her bottom lip. Her right hand grasped onto Sam's arm for support.

Luna padded over to Sere, sniffing her leg, her red eyes boring into Sere.

"This is not possible. You're the moon princess," Luna scampered away to her Serena, hopping into her arms, sniffing her.

"Queen Serenity only had one child; how can this be?" Luna's eyes teared up, "I didn't protect you, princess."

Serena snuggled her cat and rubbed her ears, "I'm alright."

"I am not supposed to be here," Sere started, "but God separated me from Serena, sending her back to her world, and me to purgatory," she shuddered at her words. "Dean saved us, now we are trying to get back to our world, but we need help from a witch named Rowena, who will contact us in two days when the moon is full."

"What do you mean, separate?" Artemis chimed in.

All the girls started talking at once, trying to answer their questions, but Sere quieted them with her loud voice before retelling the whole story from the beginning.

Luna was impressed by the story, and even more impressed with Sere. She had the makings of a Queen; she reminded the cat of Princess Serenity back in the day, but with a harder heart.

"And the crystal?" Luna questioned, "It's not a clone, is it?"

Those words stung Sere's ears; she's not a clone, "No, they split into two."

"What the real question is, how are we going to hide two grown men and an extra Serena from the world! They can't stay here!" Rini cut in.

The room grew silent, all eyes on the floor. It's true, with two Serenas walking around, it will confuse a lot of people.

"They can stay at my apartment, and I can bunk with Mina," Lita offered. "There's food, and I don't get many visitors.

Sere was about to reject Lita's offer when the monitor came back on, and the news interrupted their conversation.

"Top Story tonight, a mother and daughter brutally murdered in their home, their faces mangled by the perpetrator," The reporter announced. "No new leads at this time.

The reporter continues, "In other news, kids have been going missing around the Azabu Juban area. Police are looking into the disappearance. Also, they are petitioning for a curfew for any child under the age of twelve.

"This doesn't sound good," Dean eyed Sam, giving him the 'oh-shit there's trouble look.'

"Did anything else come with you through the vortex?" Dean asked, fearing that he didn't bring Sam and Serena back alone.

"I don't think so. I killed most of the monsters in there," Sere paused in thought. "I was fighting Eve…" she swallowed her words. "You don't think…"

"That's not possible," Sam jumped in, "She would have landed on the roof with the rest of us."

"Possible or not, I smell a hunt. We should check this out," Dean huffed, fearing the worst.

"I'll go with you," Sere said, "you need someone who knows the city and can hunt."

Dean nodded.

"Me too," Sam gave a weak smile

"There can't be two Serenas walking around," Rei interjected.

"Rei, you never have faith in me," Sere chuckled, "Serena, Luna pen, please."

Serena clicked her tongue as she retrieved her pen from her space pocket and tossed it to Sere.

"See, I have everything I need," Sere gloated, spinning the pen between her fingers. "Let's go."

_**000000000000000000000000000000**_

Sere had transformed herself into a private eye and commanded the Luna pen into making fake police badges for the boys.

Sere dipped under the yellow police tape and made her way into the house. Her eyes are darting to every broken object, knowing the earthquake and not an intruder caused it.

"Check the locks to see if they've been picked," Sere asked Dean.

He nodded, his sea-green eyes sizing up the door, "Not picked."

Sere nodded, taking careful steps, with the boys behind her as they trodded through the mess. Slowly the trio made their way upstairs and into the little girl's room where the bodies were discovered.

Sere swallowed a hard lump in her throat, looking at the stuffed animals all over the room. There on the floor, two outlines of the bodies in chalk. Plus, a knife that had carved up the mother and daughter.

Sere picked up a blue bunny, now painted in dry blood and held it close to her chest.

"Poor child," Sere whispered, "who could do such a thing?"

"Serena, don't move," Dean said, refusing to call her by Sere.

"What?"

"On your arm, there's a… there's something wiggling," Dean slowly took two steps close to Sere and closed his hands over Sere's left arm.

"Glass," Dean ordered.

Sam raced from the room but came back a couple of minutes later with a glass-cup from the kitchen.

He handed it to Dean, and Dean placed the black worm in the cup, covering it with his hand.

"Yuck, what is that?" Serena questioned, looking at the worm.

"Don't know," Dean said, "maybe just a regular bug."

"Give it to me, I'll have Ami look into it, her visor has the best technology in the world," Sere confirmed.


	7. Chapter 7 - Another World

Chapter 7 – Another World

"So beautiful," Dean's eyes filled with hearts.

His fingertips are slowly brushing…

"This is all so sudden," Serena whispers, her cornflower eyes glazed over.

"I have to," Dean voiced his desire, "tell you how I feel."

"But…"

"No, it has to be said," Dean cut Serena off. "I love you."

Dean took a big bite into his hamburger, moaning loudly, "That's a good burger."

Serena nods in agreement as she takes another bite of her burger, "best burger in all of Tokyo."

Rei, Lita, Serena and Dean are in the Crown Arcade waiting for Ami's call. The place is empty, and they took a booth in the back.

Both Serena and Dean chow down three more hamburgers and pies, with two shakes.

"I never thought I would meet someone who eats as much as Serena," Lita choked out, amazed.

"I know," Rei agreed. "Who do you think would win in an eating contest?"

Lita shrugged, sipping her chocolate shake, "Any word on the bug that Sere came back with?"

Rei held up her watch, "Still waiting for Ami to contact us."

Both girls sighed heavily as another earthquake shook the arcade. It's the fifth one today, and if they don't stop the quakes soon, who knows what will happen.

_**000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Sam shot up in bed, sweat dripping down his back and forehead. He wiped his face with his hand, remembering Eve, and her whip. How he longed for death with each lick of her whip, but she would never grant it. Sam choked back a cry as the lights flashed on in his room. He squinted his eyes until she came into focus.

"Are you okay?" Sere stepped towards Sam.

Sam nodded but made no move to embrace her. Timid, Sere stepped towards the bed and sat on her knees, her hands on the edge of the bed. Close to Sam, but not enough to touch him.

"Sam…" Sere chewed on her words, "I'm sorry."

Sam shook his head; his eyes widen as he stared down at the blonde girl. Eve's words, swirling around in his mind.

"What do you mean?" Sam choked out; he's unsure of what to do. He runs both hands through his hair and blows air out of his lungs, harshly. "You didn't do anything."

His words felt like a punch in the gut, knowing that he blamed her for his capture, and it's true. It was Sere's fault

"If only I could have gotten to you sooner," Sere sighed, "I wish I could have taken your place."

Sam squirmed uncomfortably on the bed; he needed space. Jumping up, he crossed the room in three strides creating a wide gap between the two of them.

"Listen, I think we need to go get Dean," Sam muttered, scratching the back of his head.

"What's going on, Sam?" Sere got back onto her feet, fear flowing through her veins, entering her heart. "Are you afraid of me?"

"No…No," Sam stammered out, but they both knew it was a lie.

"What did Eve say to you?" Sere needed answers.

Beep, beep of Serena's watch goes off, distracting them for a moment.

"What's up, Ami?" Sere pushed a button on her watch, and Ami's face appeared. It was kind of Luna to gift her a scout watch, and it warmed Sere's heart.

"Get down here, Sere, we got trouble," Ami's shaky voice came over the watch.

"Be right there," Sere announced.

Sam sighed in relief, his face relaxed for the first time upon waking, "Let's go." He rushed out the door.

Sere bowed her head in confusion, wondering why Sam is acting so weird around her. It pained her that he wouldn't look at her or touch her; what was more disturbing is that he couldn't stay in the same room as her for long.

"How can I make you forgive me, Sam?"

_**000000000000000000**_

The group all came together at Ami's call, meeting up in HQ at nine at night, except for Rini, since she had a curfew, forcing her to stay home.

Sam, Dean and Sere stood to the right of the monitor, watching the screen while the scouts crowded the controls.

"This is a species unlike anything I've ever seen before," Ami said, "I think it came from purgatory."

The room gasped.

"How do you know?" Dean pushed off the wall.

"From this," Ami held up a clump of dirt. "Sere was coated head to toe with dirt, a compound filled with minerals from purgatory. I analyzed the soil and the creature; I found some of the same minerals in its digestive tract, as well as tons of blood." Ami spewed out.

"Okay, but what does the bug do?" Lita shrugged.

"Eats blood, like a leech," Ami explained. "That's all I know, but I can't kill it. Every time I slice it open, it regenerates."

"So, something else killed the mother and daughter," Sere muttered, "but what?"

"That I am still trying to figure out," Ami sighed, having no more information.

"I believe in you, Ami, you will figure it out," Serena slapped her hand on Ami's right shoulder for support.

The worm inched around its little glass home, its black slime coating the bottom of the glass cup.

"Well, that leaves us nowhere," Dean coughed out, "We are leaving tomorrow night, if we don't solve it by then, we can't help you."

"Don't worry about us, Dean," Rei stated confidently, "We can handle it."

"Dean…" Sam muttered, giving a head shake indicating that he wants a word with Dean alone.

The older brother held up his hands and shrugged. Sam shot Dean daggers with his eyes before Dean relented and took Sammy outside.

"What is the matter with you," Dean huffed, as they passed through the arcade doors.

The moon glowed on their beautiful faces, and the streets were bare as small tremors shook the ground. Trees had fallen over in the distance and cracks marred the concrete.

"It's just…" Sam couldn't find the right words; he plowed his hand through his hair, letting his breathing out slowly, trying to collect his thoughts. "I…" again, nothing.

"Sammy, what's wrong with you? You've been quiet since you got here, and you haven't been you lately," Dean challenged.

His green eyes gazed in the pain-filled ones of his brother. "Does it have anything to do with Serena?"

Sam flinched when Dean spoke her name, confirming Dean's suspicions.

"It's Serena, isn't it?" Dean breathed out slowly, "what happened between the two of you in purgatory?"

Sam's jaw clenched as thoughts of purgatory raced through his mind, he didn't want to re-live the days in Eve's keep, being her slave. Her touch burned his skin; Sam couldn't help the shiver that raced up his spine as her whispery voice ushered secrets into his ears. Secrets he wished he never knew.

"Serena has to die, we have to kill her," Sam grounded out, he couldn't hold it in his mind any longer. Serena was the problem to all this, and for that, she must die.

_**00000000000000000000000000**_

"Ami, where is the worm?" Mina tapped on the glass, but the black ooze blocked her view of the worm.

"It's still in there," Ami stated, punching in numbers on the panel, "don't open…"

But it was too late; Mina had unscrewed the top to get a peek at the worm.

The worm shot out of the glass, landing on the floor by Mina's feet.

"Oops," Mina choked out, "It's out!" Mina tried to pick it up, but the worm inched away from her fingertips.

"Mina!" the girls screamed.

Mina giggled, shrugging her shoulders as the girls got down on all fours to look for the worm.

It wasn't that hard, following the black slime. The small worm had wiggled its way half across the room.

"Hey, guys!" Rini skips down the stairs. "I saw Sam and Dean take off, is everything okay?"

"Rini, what are you doing here, mom's going to kill you, it's passed your curfew!" Serena shouted.

But Rini didn't have time to answer as the worm wiggled up onto her toe, jumping up to her leg, skirt, shoulder until it wiggled itself into her ear.

"Rini!" the girls screamed. They rushed towards her, but Rini's black eyes stopped them.

"Mercury Power MakeUp!" Ami transformed, she clicked her ear and her visor covered her eyes, she quickly scanned Rini, "Oh my god!"

"What?" the girls yelled.

"The worm has control over Rini's brain!" Ami fumbled out her words, never has she seen anything like this.

Ami's visor showed the worm, making a tunnel from Rini's ear to her brain, coating it with black slime.

"Give me Serena, and you may live," a low male voice spoke out of Rini's mouth, "Eve is waiting for her."

"Get out of Rini!" both Serena's screamed.

All the girls made eye contact and called on their powers, transforming into the Sailor Scouts.

"You think your powers will harm me," the worm laughed.

"We'll save you, Rini!" Sere vowed. She winked at Serena, and both drew forth their sceptres.

An earthquake unlike anything they felt before struck the arcade.

The girls lost their balance as bits of floor split apart. Mina and Rei are flung towards the panel, while Lita and Ami hit the wall with a loud bang.

Serena and Sere both jumped for Rini, but the little rabbit was too quick for them as she darted up the stairs.

"Get her!" Both Serena's cried.

On shaky legs, the girls chased Rini up the stairs and out of the arcade. They looked down both ends of the street, but Rini was gone.

"Where did she go?" Serena cried; she needed to find her daughter.

"I don't know," Rei grasped Serena's shoulder, "but we will find her and get her back. I promise."

_**000000000000000000000**_

The moon sat high over the city, its light shining down on the park trees, but over the pond and into a small patch of forest, there's a cave. Rini slowly enters the cave's wide mouth; her eyes adjusted to the darkness within seconds.

"What have you brought me, my child?" a voice hissed from the darkness.

"Another offering, mother," The worm replied.

"Good," Eve stepped forward, her abyss eyes gazing down at the pink hair girl.

"She has power," Eve's fingers touch the child's brooch, "the same power as Serena. Interesting."

"She will not be a sacrifice, put her with the others that have power," Eve commanded the worm.

Rini bowed her head at the worm's command. The worm continued to control Rini's feet as they made their way further into the belly of the cave until they came to what look like cages.

Children hunched, crying in some of the cages, as well as teens. Both boys and girls, but Rini walked right passed them until she stopped outside a cage. She turned, opened the cage and shuffled herself into it. The worm slowly crawled out of her ear, slithering down her back, before wiggling out the cage bars.

Rini came back to her senses with a shake of her head, she grabbed for the cage bars, but a shock shook her body as she screamed with all her might.

"You can't get out," a voice spoke from the shadows.

Rini tore her fingers from the bars, her eyes turning towards the voice.

"Who are you?" Rini whispered.

A girl draped in purple crawled out of the shadows. Her midnight hair, stained with dirt, but her violet eyes held strength.

"I'm Hotaru," Hotaru said, "Eve is going to kill us all. It's just a matter of time."

"What does she want with us?" Rini gulped, wishing she wasn't afraid.

"She wants our blood. She's using all the pure peoples' blood to open a gate," Hotaru explained.

"Open a gate to where?" Rini didn't want to hear the girl's response.

Before Hotaru could speak, two big burly men came close to their cage but bypassed to another set of enclosures, before dragging out three teen girls and one guy.

"They're next!" one of the men shouted, "Mother will be pleased."

They dragged the teens back into the shadows, but it wasn't long before their death cries rang throughout the cave. Another tremor broke beneath their feet. On the far corner of the cave, a light was starting to shine through.

"What's that?" Rini pointed to the light.

"Another world."


	8. Chapter 8 Remembering

Chapter 8 – Remembering

Dean gripped Sam by the arm, forcing him down the street. They walked in silence until they got to Lita's building.

"We are going to talk about this privately," Dean cursed, swinging the door open.

He pushed Sam through and followed him to the elevators. Sam clenched his chiselled jaw, wanting to speak, but the look in Dean's eyes held his tongue.

Dean produced a key to Lita's apartment. The older brother shoved Sammy inside; Dean slammed the door behind him.

Both boys made themselves at home on the couch. Dean faced Sam.

"Talk," Dean commanded, "From the beginning, from when God zapped you."

"Why?" Sam crossed his arms; he suddenly didn't feel like talking.

"Because I'm drawing a blank. You want to kill Serena, OUR Serena. Something must have happened in purgatory for you to sputter such nonsense. Talk!" Dean ordered.

Sam squirmed in his seat, gathering his thoughts. "Fine."

_**00000000000000000000000**_

Sam and Serena crashed to the ground, white seeds from dandelions billowed around them.

"Sam?" Serena groaned from underneath him.

"Serena?" Sam pulled back just enough to make sure the girl beneath him could breathe.

Serena brought up her hands and traced his face with her fingers.

"You saved me," Serena whispered in awe. "Why?"

"I don't know," Sam gulped, staring into her beautiful blue eyes, he just couldn't look away.

Sam licked his dry lips as he slowly lowered his lips towards hers. They were a breath width apart when they heard a roar in the distance.

"What was that?" Serena pushed Sam off of her, jumping to her feet. "We're not in hell anymore."

Sam got up onto his feet, wiping the dirt off his pants, he glanced around the forest, "where do you think we are?"

"Don't know. The last thing I remember is God slamming me with light, but you jumped in the way," Serena explained, dusting herself off.

"Did the light hurt you," Her eyes scanned Sam for injury.

"No."

Another roar, but it sounded closer as if it was coming straight for them.

"I think we better leave, we have no weapons," Sam said, grabbing Serena's hand.

Their feet took off like lightning, but the two vampires were fast on their trails.

"Vamps!" Serena screamed, eyeing a fast silhouette on the right, behind a canopy of trees.

Sam nodded as his eyes caught the one on the left of them.

"It's a trap," Sam warned, vampires hunt in packs, they never hunt in pairs, "We must be near a nest."

Serena agreed, veering right towards the vampire, "Let's surprise him. I ain't dying today."

Her fingers lost their grip on Sam's; she shot off after the vampire, plowing into the vamp's gut. They both skid across the ground, hitting rocks and dirt, but Serena's nimble fingers made sure to catch a big rock on their slide.

"Serena!" Sam hollered as he raced towards them.

The girl took no time in smashing the vampire in the head with the rock, repeatedly. She straddled the vampire, and let the rock swing down, tears pooling down her cheeks. Serena has had enough of all the monsters; she just wanted it to stop.

By the time Sam got to her, the monster's head had resembled playdough, but still, Serena continued smashing downwards with her rock. Blood matted her cheeks, the ground, but it didn't stop her.

Sam grabbed her arms before she could hit the monster in the head again, "It's over. Stop!"

Serena stared at Sam, her eyes wild with the need to kill, to hunt.

Sam took the rock out of her hand before wrapping his arms around her body.

"It's okay. We're safe," Sam cooed.

"For how long, Sam? Where are we? I just want to rest." Serena half-screamed half-whispered, "One minute we're in Hell, fighting. The next we are in a forest with monsters. When will this end?"

Sam didn't have words for her; this was something he asked himself, time and time again. When will it end? This was not the life he'd chosen for himself.

Before all this, he was going to be a lawyer, marry Jessica, and live his life. But now, Jessica died, his dad is dead, everyone was dying around him, and he couldn't stop it.

"Let's find somewhere to stay for the night," Sam coaxed Serena off the dead vampire, and they strolled further into the woods.

The second vampire did not follow but ran back to her nest; there was something new in purgatory.

Sam found a small cave, no bigger than a one-bedroom apartment, in New York, it was cramp, but doable.

Serena sat in the corner, her knees to her chest, her honeycomb hair falling like a shadow over her face.

Sam got busy and quickly built a small fire.

"We must be back on earth, there has got to be a town near here," Sam said, poking a stick at the fire.

"Do you honestly believe God would send us back to earth," Serena mumbled through her hair. "He's not that nice; he's an asshat."

Sam chuckled at her words; she reminded him of Dean at times.

"Serena?"

Serena didn't part her hair, or look at Sam, she just sat stiffly on the ground, pretending not to hear Sam.

"Serena, I know you can hear me. I think it's time you tell me the whole story, don't you?" Sam tried again.

This time Serena parted her hair, and blue orbs stole Sam's breath away.

"Everything's messed up anyway. Do you think you can handle the truth?" Serena warned.

Her words chilled him to the bone, but he nodded, he needed to know who this girl was and why he had risked his life to save her.

Taking a deep breath, Serena told him everything, how they'd met, fallen for each other, how Lucifer controlled him and her and about Michael. She didn't leave a damn thing out, and by the end, Sam's face paled as his knees couldn't take his weight, crumbling to the ground.

"So you and me…" Sam coughed.

Serena nodded, "we loved each other, I think, but that was many lifetimes ago."

"I said yes to Lucifer," Sam cursed out.

"You didn't have a choice; I don't think. Lucifer is a son-of-a-bitch, and he played mind games with both of us." Serena cursed his name.

She wiped unbidden tears from her eyes, "I know you don't love me, and that's fine. But I had to tell you everything."

Sam scooted over to the blonde hair beauty until their shoulders touched.

"In my heart, I knew I had to save you. I might not love you, but I could learn." Sam cooed, moving the hair away from her face, tucking it behind her right ear.

He leaned in close and captured her lips. They were dry and cracked, but feeling her lips on his made his heart soar.

His fingers quickly shuffled themselves within her hair, pulling her closer to his body.

Serena was only happy to oblige his request. Her heart skipped a beat as he licked her lower lip. She gasped as his tongue enter her mouth, tasting the sweet flavour of Sam, put her mind into meltdown mode. She couldn't stop herself as she straddled his legs, pushing her chest up against his.

Their tongues…

_**00000000000000000000000**_

"Wait. Wait. Wait," Dean interrupted Sam, "Do I really need the gritty details of you and Serena, bumping uglies?"

Sam blushed, coughed, "I'll skip over that."

_**0000000000000000000000000000**_

We stayed in the cave for the night. The next morning we were rudely awakened by five vampires, staring at us from the entrance of the cave.

"Shit!" both cried out.

Serena was quick to dress with Sam fast behind her.

"Look at what we have here, humans," The woman on the right, laughed, "Tastey humans, I bet."

"You look surprised," Serena called to the woman.

The woman twirled her dirty strawberry hair around her index finger.

"I am. We don't get a balanced diet here in purgatory. No fresh meat," The vampire laughed.

"Did she just say purgatory?" Sam coughed, straightening his flannel shirt.

"Yup." Serena wasn't liking where this was leading. They were no longer on earth.

"We can kill you right now, but I think mom would want to see you," The girl cackled, "right guys?"

Her minions laughed in response.

"Mom?" Serena scoffed, "Do vampires have moms?

"Everyone has a mom, including monsters," The redhead bit out, "I'm Jazzy, this is my group. Come with us peacefully, or die." She shrugged her shoulders.

"The second option, please," Serena gritted her teeth.

"Do you think that's a good idea, Serena?" Sam whispered in her ear, "We have no weapons."

"Improvise," Serena shrugged, "I'm not going to mom; she will be worse than these guys."

Sam agreed, looking around the cave for a weapon. There's sticks, rocks, and dirt, nothing else.

"Slim pickings," Sam muttered.

Serena eyed the group, two men on the right with a long sword and an axe. Jazzy and the other two women had daggers.

"Pair off; you take the girls, I'll take the guys?" Serena offered.

"What?" Sam was confused by her words.

"Okay, you get the guys, I get the girls," Serena countered. "They've got weapons."

For the first time, Sam could read Serena's mind, knowing her thoughts.

Without another word, Serena charged Jazzy, drop kicking her in the chest. Sam was quick to follow and swept the guy (holding the axe) feet.

Serena curled her fingers into a fist and decked the blonde girl to the right, and elbows the dark-haired girl on the left. She stomped on Jazzy stomach as Serena's hands gripped the blonde-hair girl's, tearing the dagger out of her hand and embedded in the brunette's chest.

Sam ducked as the sword wheezed passed his head. He rolled onto his knees, grabbing the axe from the fallen vampire. He played tug of war with the axe-man. With a swift kick to the face, the axe came free from the vamp. Sam swiped the axe, and it clanged with the sword.

Sam pushed back, getting onto his feet as he forced the vampire to back up. They swung against each other, and another clang rang out through the forest.

Serena rolled, dodging the claws of Jazzy as she jumped back onto her feet.

"You bitch," Jazzy swore, wiping a dribble of blood from the side of her lip. "Get her girls."

Both girls attacked at once, Serena still had their daggers, and she sliced the air with them, trying to keep them back.

The crystal in her heart, beats angrily against her chest, wanting to get free. Powers coursed through her veins, charging up Serena's hands, the metal of the dagger glowed white. She plunged the glowing dagger into the blonde-haired vampire, and the vamp exploded into tiny pieces.

The other two female vampires' eyes bulged out of their heads. They took off for the hills, running into the forest without looking back.

When Serena turned to Sam, both male vampires were dead, and he was holding an axe in his hands with blood on his right cheek.

_**000000000000000000**_

"Wow, wow, wow. Serena light sabred their asses? Dean chuckled, wishing he could have seen that fight.

"Not the point Dean," Sam coughed, shifting in his seat.

_**00000000000000000**_

Both Serena and Sam decided that staying there was not an option since the vampires knew where the cave was. So, they took off, wandering the woods.

"How did you do that?" Sam questioned.

"The crystal," Serena touched her chest lightly, "It's a part of me."

The conversation didn't pick up, and they succumb to silence. Day, soon turned into night as they stumbled across the forest floor, with no end in sight. There were no more caves to hide, and the forest kept getting thicker and thicker the further into it they went.

"We should stop for the night," Serena slumped onto a log, "we've been walking for hours."

"What about the vampires? They are still out there," Sam glimpsed through the dense canopy, seeing nothing.

"If we don't rest, we won't be able to fight them in the daylight," Serena cursed out. "I'll take first watch."

Goosebumps crawled up Sam's skin as the wind whipped his hair. It was cold, and they had no heat. Reluctantly, Sam sat beside Serena on the log.

"Only a couple hours," Sam voiced, he crossed his arms over his chest, and bent his chin, closing his eyes.

Serena's blue orbs scanned every inch of Sam's body, his breathing slow and cumbersome. His wavy hair, falling over his eyes. His high cheekbones, all the way to his pouty lips.

Rustling in the bushes brought her out of her stupor. Serena picked up the axe, and slowly did a perimeter check around their little log, only going a mile away from Sam, keeping an eye out for vampires.

Yellow eyes from time to time would peek from the dense woods, but no beasts came forth.

Four hours later, Sam woke and took his watch.

They spent two days in the forest, being watched, but never hunted. Snakes of all sizes littered the ground, red and black, gross if you ask Serena, but she stepped over them with ease.

On the third day, they finally made it into a clearing.

"Finally, the sun!" Serena basked in the warm glow. Walking in the dense forest kept the sun at bay, so it was a relief to feel the rays on their skin.

The only problem was the wendigos and a horde of vampires waiting for them. They had more weapons and numbers. Fifteen vampires stood in a semi-circle around Serena and Sam, and four wendigos stood off from the group.

"Shit!" Sam shouted, "We are not going to survive this."

"Then, we run!" Serena grabbed Sam's hand, and they took off back into the forest.

They jumped over rocks, bushes and fallen logs, their legs pumping hard as they panted for air, but with the horde behind them, they dared not falter. Up ahead, there's a fork in the road. Without looking at each other, their fingers parted as Serena took a right, and Sam took a left.

This forced the horde to break up into twos, and Sam gasped for air, the axe steady in his hand, he saw a wendigo coming up on his left. He swung his axe, chopping off the head of the monster. Unfortunately, his actions fumbled his feet, and Sam tripped, tumbling to the ground. He was quick to get up on his feet, but the horde of vampires surrounded him. There was no escape.

"Mother wants him alive," Jazzy waltzed to the front, "She's got plans for this one."

Axe ready, Sam swung, cutting an arm off a vampire to his right, and he kept swinging, but they were many, while he was one. The horde seized him, punching Sam in the stomach three or four times, and holding his arms. Jazzy came forward, lifting his chin; his green eyes burned into hers.

"Where's the girl?" Jazzy asked sweetly.

"Go to hell," Sam spat.

"I wish!" Jazzy punched Sam in the nose twice, before headbutting him.

Sam's head dropped, as blood oozed from his nose. The vampires had to hold up his unconscious body.

"Take him to mother," Jazzy ordered.

Sam woke up hours later, chained to the wall. His legs, spread-eagled, while his arms chained above his head. He cracked opened his eyes to see he was in a room adorned with gold and gems.

"Where am I?" He muttered.

"My poor baby," a woman cooed to his right.

His hazel eyes took in the black-haired beauty with pale skin and abyss eyes.

"My children can play rough at times," she cooed.

Her cold index finger traced the line of his jaw. "Where is the girl?"

Sam tried to pull away from her touch but found he couldn't move.

"Strong silent type, aren't we," Eve gave a chase kiss to his cheek. "I thought you had a thing for monsters."

Sam narrowed his eyes at the witch, "Monsters are disgusting."

"Really?" Eve laughed. "I have eyes everywhere, and it seems you've enjoyed my children far too much."

"I don't understand?" Sam choked on his words.

"The girl, the special girl you were with, she's mine," Eve whispered into his ear. "One of my children."

Sam's body tensed as she spoke, and he shook his head vigorously, refusing her words.

"No, Serena is not a monster," Sam hissed through clenched teeth.

"Serena is it," Eve purred, "I am Eve mother of monsters, I know my own children."

"She will destroy you," Sam spat, fighting with his chains fruitlessly.

"We shall see. Serena is very special to me. She's a monster not of my making, but God's. Only monsters can come to my realm," Eve explained, "she may be the key to me leaving this place."

_**00000000000000000000**_

Sam sighed, his lips clamped shut. He didn't want to finish the story. His mind filled with all the horrendous things Eve had done to him. He pushed her wandering fingers and harsh words from his mind, as he shivered.

"Serena is a monster; Eve told me herself," Sam continued, "We have to kill her."

Dean mulled over his brother's words, wondering if Eve was telling Sammy the truth. Was Serena really a monster? Could he kill her?

_**000000000000000000000000**_

Eve poured the blood of the innocence into the ditch in front of her.

"So pure," Eve mumbled as another three kids are sacrificed. "It's almost time." Another tremor shook the ground, and the hole got wider. She could see her beloved monsters waiting for her to free them from purgatory.

"Bring out the two teens with power," Eve called to her minions.

Two burly men shuffled off, only to return with an aqua hair beauty, her hair gripped in the man's hand, as her eyes squinted at Eve, but she showed no fear. Next to her was a woman, or maybe a man, Eve couldn't decide. Short blonde hair teased over her eyes, she was tall, had a runner's build, but her square jaw and high cheekbones, confused the Mother of Monsters, as the girl looked like she had both male and female attributes.

"I need you to transform," Eve walked towards her captives.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Michiru hissed out.

"Strong, but are you strong enough," Eve pinched Michiru's cheeks.


	9. Chapter 9 - The End of the Worlds

Chapter 9: The Worlds Collide

Eve inhaled deeply, licking the blood from her fingertips, making smacking sounds with her lips.

"I do love blood that's energized with power," Eve sucked her thumb.

Sailor Uranus held her arm, as blood seeped through her fingers, she was standing in front of Sailor Neptune as Neptune wrapped her arms around her, fear marring her face.

"Why haven't you killed us, you witch!" Uranus shouted.

"Because I have a show, I want you to see," Eve chuckled. "Bring out the other two with power."

Eve snapped her fingers, and a vampire lumbered off into the shadows.

"God was always a prude with his power," Eve scoffed, "never letting his children play with any, but Selene, on the other hand."

Eve started clapping, hard and loud. "Well, she's not one to disappoint. Giving her children god-like powers. It's incredible."

"What the hell are you talking about, you evil snake!" Haruka winced, one eye closing as pain jolted up her spine. Her legs gave out, landing hard on her knees, and Sailor Neptune fell with her.

Before Eve could speak again, the vampire came back holding two kicking children, one in each hand, both clawing at him, and he threw them at Eve's feet.

"I sense the goddess in you the most," Eve knelt onto her knees in front of the children. She lifted Rini's head with her index finger. "Who are you?"

Rini swallowed hard, her eyes wide in fright.

"Leave the child alone!" Michiru slowly stood, her white gloves clenched into fists.

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

"We got to find Rini!" Serena cried, tears slipping down her cheeks.

A gust of wind blasted the girls from behind, knocking them to the ground. They cried out in shock as they turned to see Sailor Pluto with her staff raised high, her heart gauntlet pulsating. Her green hair held in her signature style – half-bun with the rest cascading down her back, but her brows narrowed, and her lips drawn down.

If looks could kill, Pluto would have annihilated the girls.

"Pluto!" the girls shouted.

Sailor Pluto thrust her staff into the air, and time stopped.

"You assholes!" Pluto marched and touched both Serena's arms.

Serena and Sere were brought outside of time.

"Are you trying to destroy the worlds!" Pluto shouted at them.

"Pluto, we are trying to fix the worlds!" Serena hollered back.

"All the timelines are messed up. I've been given special permission from Selene to help you. Time will not stay still for long." Pluto explained.

"What's going on?" Sere stepped forward.

"Back up abomination, or my rod will smite you," Pluto warned Sere.

"Pluto!" Serena gasped, "You will not treat Sere like that. It's not her fault."

"But it is my queen," Pluto bowed her head to Serena. "If she'd just stayed in purgatory, then Eve wouldn't be in our world."

Both Serena's gasped, covering their hands over their mouths at the same time.

"Eve's here?" Sere couldn't believe her ears.

"Yes, and she has the princess," Pluto's voice softened as she spoke of Rini.

"Pluto, can you take us to her?" Serena choked on her words, the fear of losing her daughter stabbed at her heart.

"No." Tears slipped from her downcast eyes, "Eve's hidden from my sight."

The silence after her words grew thick in the air, almost choking them. Time around them started up again, and the girls got to their feet.

"Pluto, what's going on?" Lita rushed beside Serena.

"There's no time to explain; we have to find Rini before it's too late," Pluto sprinted off.

The scouts looked at each other in puzzlement before running after Pluto.

"We should call Sam and Dean!" Sere panted.

"We don't know where they are!" Rei hollered.

"They don't know this city, they'd most likely gone to my place," Lita's long strides matched Ami's and Rei's while the Serena's kept pace in the back, "I will head there."

Lita veered right at the corner, heading to her apartment.

Eve grabbed onto Hotaru's dark hair, pulling the back of her head against her chest. Hotaru's eyes teared up as she stared at her new friend Rini, knowing they're both going to die.

"This one is going to finish what I had started so long ago," She smiled, "My favourite child is hiding inside this small vessel, and I am going to set her free."

"Over my dead body," Sailor Neptune roared. "Deep submerge." Her powers sizzled out at the end of her fingertips.

Eve laughed, "Please, use more of your gifts. These walls are energized with magic, and the more magic you pour into this place, the deeper the gash to the other worlds opens."

Sailor Uranus took out her sword, pointing the tip at the demon witch, "You're not freeing Mistress Nine!"

Glinting abyss eyes glared at the blonde, "so you already know about my child." The tip of her blade slowly slid down Hotaru's cheek.

The child whimpered in confusion, tears cascading down her cheeks.

"Please let me go," Hotaru choked on her words.

Instead, Eve plunged the dagger right into Hotaru's heart. Hotaru's purple eyes bulged, and as she fell, a couple of tears flew in the air.

Rini gasped, catching Hotaru's before she hit the ground.

"Hotaru!" Rini cried. She laid Hotaru's head on her knees, "please don't die." She yanked the dagger from Hotaru's chest.

Tears slipped from the pink girl's chin and onto her friend's face.

"R… i… n…i," Hotaru stuttered, her fingers crawling up Rini's white blouse, "I'm sorry."

Hotaru's fingers closed around Rini's heart locket, before snapping it off her blouse.

Rini gasped in shock, unable to move as Hotaru dropped the locket, and it fell right into her wound, disappearing inside of Hotaru. The wound closed, and the girl's eyes blackened as her hair grew longer, cocooning her body.

Sailor Neptune sprinted to Rini, and before the black hair could encase the pink hair girl, Neptune pushed her out of the way. They both smashed against the cave wall. The light in Rini's eyes had gone out, like a candle, her body unmoving.

"Princess," Neptune moaned, shaking the little girl, but there was no response.

Laughter held the attention of the room, and all eyes stared at Hotaru, but she was no longer a child, but a grown woman, with mid-night hair and abyss eyes, her look resembled Eve's, but she was wearing a low-cut navy dress with a cape, her ears pointed, fangs biting her lower lip.

"I'm free!" The once Hotaru shouted with glee.

"Mistress Nine, you are finally awake, and can help me bring the worlds together and destroy them all!" Eve mused, clasping Mistress Nine's hand, "I am glad to have my daughter by my side once more."

_**00000000000000000000000**_

Darien groaned in pain, placing his hand over his heart. It felt like something is missing as sweat soaked his brow and shirt. His breathing became erratic, and his knees failed him as he slumped down next to a tree in the park. A thin golden light shot from his chest, zigzagging through the park, and out of sight.

"Darien!" Serena called out to him as the scouts raced into the park.

The girls surrounded Darien, as Serena knelt beside him, her hand on his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" she whispered.

"We don't have time for this; we must find the princess," Pluto cursed, hopping from one foot to the other.

"So…me…things…wrong," Darien panted, "it hurts."

"What hurts?" Mina asked the girls crowded Darien, helping him to his feet.

"Can't you see the light?" Darien sputtered.

The girls stared at him in confusion, "No," they all said.

"The connection, Darien has a link with Rini, he can take us to her," Pluto stared at her king, "Take us to Rini."

Darien groaned, but a determination set in his eyes, and he nodded, with the girls help they chased after the light.

It took ten minutes to find the cave that the light led them to, and they raced in ready for a fight, but Eve was gone.

They found two new scouts and Rini in the main chamber of the cave, along with many dead bodies and a pool of blood. Serena and Darien took Rini in their arms, and Darien's hand glowed, as his power seeped into his daughter's skin. Rini stirred in his arms; her eyes opened for a minute.

"Please save Hotaru," Rini whispered, before passing out again.

"Neptune, Uranus, where is Eve?" Pluto stepped towards the new scouts.

"Gone, with Mistress Nine," Neptune spat out, "I'm sorry, we have failed you, Pluto."

"Who are you guys?" Sere asked, never meeting these scouts before.

All the girls stared at them in wonderment.

"New scouts, cool," Mina gushed.

"We work alone," Uranus spat, clenching her teeth. Neptune and Uranus left before anyone else could speak.

"We have to get Rini somewhere safe," Pluto bit her lower lip as she spoke, she knelt beside Rini and stroked her hair.

Pluto raised her rod, and within seconds they were at Lita's apartment surprising Dean, Sam and Lita.

"What the hell?" Lita demanded until she saw Rini in Darien's arms, "What happened?"

The world rocked again, this time, breaking buildings in half, the ground crashing up, trying to reach the sky. Thunder clouds blotted out the sun as lightning struck the earth.

Thanks to Pluto, Lita's apartment remained standing; the group eyed each other within concern and fear evident on their faces.

"You boys are in big trouble," Billy popped into the room with Bobby by her side.


	10. Chapter 10 Lucifer and Michael are back!

Chapter 10: Lucifer and Michael are back!

"Billy?! What the hell are you doing here?" Dean jumped from his spot on the couch, rushing over to Billy and Bobby, "and why did you bring Bobby?"

"Nice to see you too, idjit," Bobby huffed but gave Dean a fatherly pat on the back.

"What's going on?" Sam scrambled up to them, but his eyes never left Billy's worried face.

Billy looked at the scouts and then the boys before she spoke, "all the worlds are ending."

The gasp was audible throughout the room before silence fell.

"This is Eve's doing," Sere confirmed, biting her lower lip.

"And Pluto's," Billy added.

"My fault?" Pluto objected.

"Yes, your fault, miss high and mighty," Billy waltzed up to Pluto, her eyes narrowed, her hands clenched into fists at her side, "if you didn't use your powers in the cave, the worlds wouldn't be ending right now!"

"The cave?" Mina joined in, "I don't understand?"

Billy sighed, her eyes never leaving Pluto's as she spoke to the whole room, "Eve made sure that cave absorbed magical energy, and with the blood she collected, she was going to open the portal…"

Billy's words trailed off for a minute; her voice lowered as she forced out her next line, "she didn't have enough power to open the portal until Pluto used her powers to teleport you all here. With all that built up energy, it gave Eve the power she needed to crack a hole in all the worlds."

"I was saving the princess," Pluto seethed, letting go of her power and turning back into her alter-ego Setsuna.

The girls followed suit and turned back into their civilian forms.

"We didn't know; it's not Pluto's fault," Sere came to Setsuna's defence, "we had to save Rini."

Billy's eyes turned away from Setsuna's and spotted the pink hair child, cradled in Darien's arms.

"Her aura is weak," Billy's voice calmed.

"I know," Sere confirmed, "Darien's power is keeping her alive."

The girls stared at Sere and then at Darien.

"How do you know?" Rei sputtered.

"I can see the transfer of auras surrounding them," Sere explained. "I have different powers from your princess."

Darien nodded before shuffling off into the bedroom and lying down with Rini. He brushed a couple of pink strands from her hair. Tears welled up in his eyes; Darien did not want to lose his daughter. He loved her.

"Don't leave us now, Rini. We are just getting to know you?" His voice came out muffled as tears choked his throat.

The tip of his finger caressed her porcelain skin, thinking about all the fun they used to have, "remember playing in the rain? I will give you a thousand roses if you'd just open your eyes."

He could not contain the tears any longer as they fell onto Rini's cheeks and shirt. He sniffed twice and cradled Rini in a hug, "come back to me."

"We will save her," Serena's small voice entered Darien's ears.

His head shot up, looking at his future wife. Serena's eyes flooded with tears, her cheeks are puffy and red. She opened her arms and raced to the bed and enveloping them in a huge hug.

Serena's crystal pulsed as it touched Rini's cheek, and Serena's energy combined with Darien's allowed Rini to open her eyes.

"Rini!" her parents yelled.

"Mommy, daddy," She whimpered, "I couldn't save her."

"Save who, sweetie?" Serena cooed.

Rini's face scrounged up in pain, her eyes closing for a second, before reopening.

"The mean lady turned my friend into a monster. She stole my brooch and gave it to Hotaru," Rini panted, "the pain, it hurts!"

Rini cried out as pain jolted throughout her body. She started to convulse uncontrollably. Serena shouted for the others, but by the time they raced into the room, Rini was out cold.

"Rini woke up for a minute," Serena cried, staring down at Rini, wishing she would awake again.

"What did she say?" Sere wanted to run to the child and embrace her, but she was rooted to the spot. Something told her not to touch Rini.

"She said Eve turned a girl named Hotaru into a monster, and they have her brooch."

"This is not good," Billy shook her head, "as of now, time no longer exists nor do the barriers between the worlds. If we don't stop her now, the past, present and future will become one, and all the dimensions will collide, destroying all the worlds in one big explosion."

"We have to find Eve," Dean smashed his fist into the door in frustration. "Where is God when we need him? He could fix this with a snap of his fingers."

"God's out to lunch. You guys have to take care of this yourselves," Billy warned. "And I am forbidden to help."

"Why?" Ami questioned, folding her arms across her chest.

"God's orders. I'm only here as a messenger and to bring Bobby." Billy didn't even say goodbye as she disappeared from the room.

"Great!" Dean cursed.

"We have to come up with a plan," Rei interjected.

"First, we have to find Eve," Sam retorted.

"Everyone shut up!" Sere shouted, feeling worried eyes on her. "Let's leave Serena and Darien alone with their daughter."

"I can help," Serena offered, but she didn't move from the bed.

"No," Sere shook her head, "you stay here and make sure Rini stays safe. I will take care of this. It's my fault that Eve is here. I will deal with her."

Sere ushered the group out of the room and forced them to sit in the living room.

Lita, Dean, Bobby and Sam took the couch, and Mina, Rei, Ami and Setsuna sat on the floor next to the sofa, all eyes on Sere as she paced back and forth in front of them.

"I have a weak plan, but it's all we got right now unless someone has something better?" Sere eyed the group.

No one spoke.

"Okay, I want Rei, Lita, Ami and Mina to go to the control center and find Eve. When you locate her, call us, and Pluto… what's your real name Pluto?"

"Setsuna," Pluto introduced herself.

"Okay, Setsuna, Bobby, Darien, Sam and I will scout the city, and if we see anything, we will call it in."

"How?" Dean asked.

Sere held up her index finger, before turning her back on the group. She pushed a button on her wristwatch and called Luna.

"Luna, do you have any more communicators?" Sere asked.

"What's going on, Sere?" Luna's high-pitched voice shook with fear.

"No time to explain. Do you have what I need?" Sere grounded her teeth when she had to ask again.

"Yes, why?" Luna responded.

"Give them to Dean, Bobby and Sam; we are going hunting," Sere ordered.

00000000000000000000000000000000

Darkness plagued the sky as Sam wandered the streets. No streetlights to guide his way.

"Why did we have to split up?" Sam moaned to himself, pointing his flashlight into the darkness, lighting it up.

The streets were barren as the government had warned their citizen to stay at home due to a power outage.

Sam hated to admit that Serena was right. They had to find Eve and destroy her.

Thoughts of Serena being evil, plagued his mind, "what if Eve was lying to me?" Sam questioned himself.

He kicked a rock, and it flew, before making a big thump and rolled until it hit a pair of pink sneakers.

"Who goes there?" Sam pointed his flashlight at the person.

"It's me."

Serena's long blonde hair flowing down her back, her blue eyes caught the light, and for a moment, Sam thought they flashed red.

"What are you doing here, Serena?" Sam asked as he stepped towards her.

"I was worried about you," Serena pouted, "all alone on the street. I was afraid something would happen to you, Sammy."

"I'm fine," Sam huffed and strolled past Serena.

Serena turned and raced to catch up, syncing their steps.

"Are you mad at me," Serena asked, twirling her hair around her index finger.

"No," Sam grunted.

"Then why are you avoiding me. I can help you find Eve and destroy her. That is what you want, isn't it?" Serena giggled.

"I'm not sure what you're getting at," Sam stopped and faced Serena when it finally clicked. Serena would never call him Sammy. "Who are you?"

"Sammy, it's me, your lovely Serena," Serena giggled again, grabbing onto Sam's arm and smothering her face into his sleeve, "I can take away all your problems, Sammy."

Sam backed away, pushing Serena off him, "you're not Serena, who the hell are you!?" Sam took out his gun and pointed it at the fake Serena.

"I guess I can't hide from you. You know me all to well to play that game," Serena's voice took on a masculine note.

"Who…"

"Lucifer," she cut him off, finally answering his question.

"But how? You're locked up!" Sam stuttered, backing up slowly.

Lucifer laughed, snapping his finger, freezing Sam to the spot.

"This magical rift appeared in my cage, allowing me to escape," Lucifer smiled, showing her pearly whites. "And then I come to find out all the worlds are colliding. Man, was I surprised. I want to rule the world, not destroy it. So, I came here to help you."

"And why should I believe you?" Sam clenched his jaw as he spoke.

"You don't, but if you want all your friends to live, say yes to me, and I will help you kill Eve," Lucifer offered.

"No way," Sam choked out, "I won't say yes."

"Then the worlds will collide and explode, and it will be your fault, Sammy," Lucifer chided with a chuckle, "are you ready for that?"

Sam closed his eyes, refusing to look at the devil, knowing Lucifer's words held truth.

"Will you give me my body back once Eve's dead?" Sam groaned, defeated.

"Scouts honour." Lucifer held up three fingers on his right hand, while his left hand hidden behind his back, and his index and middle fingers crossed in an X.

"Fine," Sam gave in.

"No, not fine, you have to say the magic words," Lucifer smiled proudly.

"Yes, Lucifer. I will allow you to use my body to destroy Eve," Sam cursed to himself as he said those words.

"Good boy," Lucifer chuckled as the body of Serena turned into mist and surrounded Sam. An invisible hand forced Sam's mouth open, as the mist dived down into his throat and beyond, filling out his body.

Lucifer stretched his new body, getting comfy in his new skin, "young and supple. And to think I was waiting until he was older," he laughed again.

Lucifer started up a simple whistling tune as he continued down the street, flashlight in hand, thinking of ways to get his pet back.

000000000000000000000000

Dean took the upper east side; he parted ways from Serena an hour ago. Tears stung his eyes, but he refused to shed them. Poor Rini, her powers taken from her, and now she's dying, and it's all his fault.

"Maybe I should have left Serena and Sammy in purgatory," Dean muttered to himself, but he shook his head, he would have done anything for his brother, even if it cost them their lives.

He held the flashlight up to mark his way, but his vision clouded by mist, and in his right ear, he could hear a voice.

"Do you want to save the worlds?" it asked.

"Yes!" Dean shouted to the mist.

"I can help you, Dean Winchester. All you have to do is say yessss," the voice hissed.

"Who are you?" Dean gulped, backing up a step, but the mist followed him.

"Michael, an angel of the lord," the mist groaned out.

"A real angel?" Dean questioned. He shook his head, he never believed in angels before, and Dean wasn't sure he believed in them now, "Can you help me save the worlds?"

"Yessss," the mist answered, "say yes, and we will destroy Eve together."

Dean nodded, "Fine, I'll say yes, and you will help me kill Eve and take me and Sammy home."

"It's a deal."

"Yes, Michael, use my body until this is all over," Dean's heart crumbled as he spoke those words, but he had no choice; he had to save Sammy and Serena.

The mist attacked Dean's body, seeping into every hole it could find. Dean screamed as the mist sought entrance through his eyes, nose, and mouth. Finally, Michael had taken over.

"Now, let's find Eve," Michael said confidently, his eyes turning a stunning blue.


	11. Chapter 11 A New Scout!

Chapter 11: A New Scout!

Serena trodded down the street, peering into the darkness, her flashlight giving off a dim glow. She checked her watch, pushing the pink button.

"Hey Rei," Serena said when Rei's face appeared on the communicator.

"No, Sere. For the tenth time, we have not located Eve. Stop calling us!" Rei snapped.

The screen turned black, and Serena grumbled as she continued her trek.

"We have to find Eve soon. I don't know how long Rini will last," Serena choked on her words, unshed tears hiding behind her eyelids.

Thunder and lightning lit up the sky, freezing Serena to the spot. Small droplets of rain tousled her hair. A shiver ran up Serena's spine as a memory of being vomited out of the earth; all those lifetimes ago came rushing back to her.

"I hate thunder and lightning!" Serena cursed the sky.

Just as those words left her mouth, four bolts of lightning hit the earth in front of her. Its brightness blinded her for a moment, and she shielded her eyes with her right arm. But the lightning didn't disappear when it hit the ground. No, it continued to glow.

"Weird," Serena gulped.

Five figures started to form before her eyes, walking out of the lightning as if they were made from it.

Serena grabbed her brooch, ready to call on her powers when she stopped, and her tongue dried in her mouth. Her eyes bulged at sight.

From the first bolt, a woman with long white hair in two perfectly shaped odango's, with a crown nestled between her hair, she was wearing royal white garbs of Neo-Queen Serenity, and her companion wearing a lavender Tuxedo with a cape; King Endymion. From the second bolt, a young woman with golden hair again in odango's, piercing blue eyes and a white dress with a golden bust and a small crown adorned her head. Princess Serenity.

Out of the third bolt, a woman of beauty no longer of this world, platinum hair with the family hairdo, a snow-white dress adorned her small frame; her name not spoken for centuries. Queen Serenity.

And the final bolt of lightning a small figure, no older than nine, with bright pink hair in four coned shaped odango's with pigtails that curled at the end and hazel eyes. A snub of a nose high in the air and a frown marred her cherub face. A white and blue school uniform covered her small stature with red sandals on her feet. Serena didn't recognize the child.

"Your majesties!" Serena dropped to one knee; her head bowed in respect.

Not a word was spoken, and for a moment, Serena thought she had dreamed them up, but the small hand on her head made her look up into the eyes of Queen Serenity. Serena was taken by surprise as the Queen embraced her in a hug.

"My Queen, I'm not your Serena," Serena wanted to jerk from her arms and take her to her daughter, but she was afraid to move.

"I know, but you are still my daughter," tears wetted Serena's cheeks.

"How are you guys here?" Serena returned the hug, but her eyes met those of Neo-Queen Serenity.

"The gap in time and space. All the worlds are crumbling. Our timelines no longer exist," Neo-Queen Serenity answered.

Serena's mouth gaped open at her words.

"We travelled here because this is the only stable timeline, for now," King Endymion finished his wife's explanation.

Serena pulled away from her mother, "you too?" she asked.

"Yes," Queen Serenity confirmed.

"I hate to break up this family reunion, but what the heck is going on here?" the pink hair girl shouted, her hands raised in the air. It reminded Serena of Dean when he would have one of his fits.

"Who are you?" All eyes turned to the girl.

"I'm Kousagi," she introduced herself, "And my world is gone, so are my sister and parents. My brooch brought me here for a reason."

Serena's eyes narrowed in on the brooch that looked just like hers.

"Are you a sailor scout?" Serena slowly got to her feet, her arms still holding on to her mother.

"Yes, I am Sailor Rabbit," Kousagi proudly announced.

Serena shook her head at the weird scout name but stepped away from Queen Serenity and approached the child.

"This fight is not for children. I will send you to Serena and Darien. You'll be safe there." Serena grabbed the child's hand, but Kousagi was quick as her namesake and hopped away from Serena.

"No, I am going to save my family and friends, with or without you!" she took off running into the darkness.

Serena wanted to stop her, but Neo-Queen Serenity's hand on her shoulder halted her movement.

"Let the child go, she'll be fine," the wise Neo-Queen said softly.

"It's not safe," Serena warned, "Eve is here, and this is her doing. Your worlds are gone because of her."

Neo-Queen Serenity just smiled at Serena, her eyes holding the secrets of the universe.

"She will be there when its time," Neo-Queen Serenity finally spoke.

For some reason, her words calmed Serena, and she turned back to the royal family.

"Will you help us fight?" Serena voiced, with hope shining in her eyes.

"No, this is not our fight, but we can give you our powers. Take off your brooch." Queen Serenity demanded with her soft voice.

Serena obeyed her mother and took off her brooch and held it out to them. All four of the royals placed the tip of their fingers on her brooch.

Her brooch hummed as energy zapped the crystal within. The lid on the brooch disappeared; the crystal floated out of its casing, rising in the air, glowing brighter by the second.

All too soon, the light vanished, and the crystal fell into its place inside the locket. Power zipped up Serena's arm, and she felt it pulse as one with her heart.

"This will be the last time you will ever be Sailor Moon," Princess Serenity warned, "make it count."

Serena gulped, nodding at her words, her tongue too stunned to speak.

00000000000000000000

"Stupid night, no lights," Bobby grumbled as his flashlight flickered, and it was hard to see up ahead.

He fiddled with his communicator watch, "why pink?"

He grumbled some more, as the chill of the night seeped into his bones, but then his footfalls faltered, as he felt more than a chill. There was something a mile or so ahead that made his heartbeat painfully in his chest and sweat broke out on his brow.

He bit the inside of his cheek as he twitched the watch, pushing three buttons before Ami's blue hair graced the screen.

"What is it?" Ami's worried voice came over the speaker.

"I sense a…" Bobby's voice trailed off, "God damn it! It doesn't feel right," he didn't know how to explain it to the girl.

"You feel an evil energy?" Ami supplied.

"I guess?" Bobby shrugged his shoulders.

"Where are you?" Ami asked.

"How the hell should I know. I just popped in like an hour ago, you idjit," Bobby huffed, goosebumps crawled up his arms, and he just wanted to run.

"No problem. Stay there, and we will have your coordinates in a minute," Ami said sweetly, smiling at Bobby before turning the communicator off.

Ami turned to the controller and pressed a few buttons, before taking off her watch and placing it in a little hole on the side.

The computer buzzed to life as the map of Tokyo flashed on the screen. There was a red button that kept blinking on the north-east side of the city, at the mall.

"Guess the bad guys needed new outfits?" Mina joked, pointing out that the evil aura was in the mall parking lot.

"Mina!" everyone groaned, sweat drops appearing over their heads.

Rei got on her communicator and called everyone and sent them the coordinates.

"Let's transform. Mars Power MakeUp!"

"Mercury Power MakeUp!"

"Jupiter Power MakeUp!"

"Venus Power MakeUp!"

The scouts ran from the control room, ready for what might be their last and greatest battle.

"Be safe guys," all the girls' thoughts went to Serena, Darien and Rini, praying for their safety.

00000000000000000

Serena could feel them transform, and their thoughts touched her mind, she smiled sadly.

"I have to go to them," Serena's torn, she wanted to help her friends, but she didn't want to leave her daughter.

"It's okay, Serena, go to them. I will watch Rini," Darien spoke softly.

Guilt knotted her stomach, her eyes memorizing every inch of Rini's face, from her tiny nose to her pink lips and soft chin.

"But what if she wakes up and I'm not here," Serena cried.

"But, we will be here," a new voice entered the room.

Both Serena and Darien shot their heads up to see their future selves, and right behind them Princess Serenity and Queen Serenity.

"Mom?!" Serena stumbled to her feet and raced for the door, hugging her mother tight.

Neo-Queen Serenity scurried into the room with her husband, and they both placed a tentative hand on Rini's body.

"She's cold," Neo-Queen Serenity sighed, tears glistening down her cheeks.

"But she's breathing," King Endymion assured his wife, "and Serena will save her."

"I'm sorry," Serena turned to face her future-self, "it's all my fault. I didn't protect Rini."

"No, my sweet dear, you did your best," Neo-Queen Serenity sighed softly.

"Go to Serena and the girls. They will need you," Princess Serenity smiled at Serena.

"But, before you go," Princess and Queen Serenity placed their hands on her brooch, giving it a powerful jolt. "We cannot help you fight, but this shall give you a boost," Princess Serenity informed.

With tears in her eyes, Serena raced from the room, getting the coordinates from her watch, "I'm coming, guys!"

"Moon Prism Power MakeUp!"

0000000000000000000000

"The waves have changed, and the sea is in turmoil," Michiru glanced at her mirror, a vortex of evil swirling within.

"The winds have died, it's time," Haruka announced. "The witch has to die."

"And what about Mistress Nine, and Sailor Saturn?" Michiru questioned.

"The Sailor Scout of death, she must not awaken or else she will end all the worlds. We will destroy both Mistress Nine and Sailor Saturn, but we'll leave Eve to the scouts," Haruka instructed, "we only have one chance, and we better make it count."

"Neptune Power MakeUp!"

"Uranus Power MakeUp!"

A glow of yellow and aqua enveloped the room, and the women disappeared; in their place, stood two guardians of the outer planets, ready to save the world.

They shot out of the room, heading towards the mall, where they felt the evil aura.


	12. Chapter 12 - The Battle!

Chapter 12: The Battle!

Setsuna ran down the dark street when her pen started to glow. She quickly transformed into Sailor Pluto; her legs faltered, sweat broke out on her brow as she felt time unravel within her body; she teleported back to the mist of time to witness the time door chipped on the edges, the colour fading in and out. Soon the door will disappear from time. Sailor Pluto used her powers, forcing the door to stay stable.

"Pluto," a whispered echoed in her ears, but her mind's distracted with the door.

"Pluto!" It was a command, and it snapped Pluto from her purpose for a second.

Pluto jerked her head around, her eyes peering into the fog of time. Neo-Queen Serenity stepped out from the mist.

"Time is crumbling, and we need your help," Neo-Queen Serenity said.

"How?"

"We need four time keys from your belt," Neo-Queen Serenity ordered, "The King and I have to go back in time where this all started and stop it from happening. You will stay here and hold the door for as long as you can."

Pluto was hesitant to give up her keys, but her vow to the Neo-Queen overrode any doubt. She quickly passed the requested keys over to the Neo-Queen.

Neo-Queen Serenity smiled, before throwing three keys into the air, her eyes never leaving Pluto's.

"What are you doing?" Pluto couldn't shake the fear in her words, or the shock plastered on her face.

"The keys know their way. Help is coming," The Neo-Queen cryptically answered.

Pluto wanted to argue, but the pressure on the door demanded her attention. She prayed the Neo-Queen was right.

00000000000000

"And that is how we all came together," Neo-Queen Serenity filled Darien in on how they all came to be in the same time.

"It is hard seeing my past lover and future wife at the same time, or myself for that matter," Darien chuckled, spying the King, knowing that one day, he will become King Endymion.

The royals' nestled themselves around Rini, all hands touching her, giving her their auras to keep her alive. Rini kept slipping in and out of consciousness for hours, and her skin's getting colder.

"She doesn't have much time left," Princess Serenity choked, she didn't know the child, but she knew her to be her reincarnates future daughter, and with that knowledge, her heart brimmed with love for Rini.

"Serena will save her, she has too," King Endymion murmured, "I have faith in her."

The group agreed.

00000000000000000000000000

The scouts met up with Bobby at the same time, and Sam and Dean were behind them by a couple of minutes.

"We're here!" Sam chuckled, eyeing the girls until his eyes finally settled on Serena, and he couldn't help the smirk that graced his red lips.

"I have news," Serena didn't pay attention to Sam's words. Her eyes focused on the vortex of evil swirling in front of them.

"News?" Lita shook her head as she spoke, "and fighting Eve isn't news?"

"Neo-Queen Serenity, Princess Serenity, Queen Serenity and King Endymion are here," Serena announced.

The gasped that filled the air was unmistakable, as the girls lost their composure, they rattled off thousands of questions.

"Now's not the time," Sailor Moon ran up to the girls.

"There's two?" Sam whispered, his eyes darting back and forth between the two Serenas.

"Sere is right, they're here, but we have to destroy Eve before the timelines and the universes disappear," Sailor Moon took command.

"What about Rini?" Sere asked.

"They have her," Sailor Moon assured her, "they will keep her safe until we defeat Eve."

Laughter interrupted their conversation, and all eyes turned to Mistress Nine floating above the vortex, a hand over her lips, her head tilted back, eyes sparkling.

"You think you can stop me?" She squawked. Her laughter high pitch.

The girls formed a fighting stance in front of the men, surrounding Mistress Nine.

"World Shaking!" A voice shouted out.

Power flew over the girls' head, stunning them for a moment. Mistress Nine flicked her hand in the air, and the big ball of yellow energy disappeared into the vortex.

"Is that all you got?" Mistress Nine yawned.

The girls turned to see Neptune and Uranus.

"We have to work together if you want to save the world!" both Serenas shouted.

"We're not here to save the world, our fight is with Mistress Nine," Uranus hissed.

"I like her," Sam chuckled, luckily only Dean was paying attention to his antics.

"Neptune deep submerge!" Neptune was next to throw her power at the demon, but again it went into the vortex.

"Ami, scan that thing," Lita pointed to the swirling blackness.

"It's a black-hole, sucking in all the energy that gets close to it. But I don't know how it can exist without sucking us into it, or the world for that matter," Ami muttered, typing away on her keyboard.

"It's outside of time," chuckled Mistress Nine, "and at my control."

"We need to get her away from that black-hole, or we will never defeat her," Ami moaned her bad news.

"Kitty Attack!" a voice shouted, as a whirlwind of red cats flew, smashing into Mistress Nine. The red cats surrounded the witch, engulfing her in a typhoon.

Mistress Nine tried to bat the cats away, to be free of them, but the cats kept coming, until they smashed her into the ground, creating a basketball-size crater. The cats meowed as they licked their paws, hopping off the witch before disappearing.

All the girls and guys gawked at the weirdness of the situation.

"What just happened?" Lita questioned, scratching her head.

"Sorry I'm late," a pink hair scout, with a pink skirt and white bodysuit with a yellow bow across the chest said. Four bunny clips on her odango's, "I am Sailor Rabbit, and in the name of the moon, I will punish you."

She threw her hands up in Sailor Moon's trademark style.

"Ummm…" Rei looked to Serena, "do we know her?"

Serena shrugged, never seeing the girl before.

"That's Sailor Rabbit, she arrived the same time as the Queens," Sere explained quickly.

Mistress Nine spat blood out as she got to her feet, "nice trick."

Laughter crowded the group, eyes darting everywhere until Eve made her grand appearance floating out of the vortex.

"So much power!" Eve cackled, "I should thank you scouts' for giving me your energy."

Eve's eyes glowed red with black swirls, her black hair lifting in the air as if magnetized. Black power like a shawl wrapped around her skin, making it glow. She put her arms out, palms up, and thick black energy zapped from her hands, knocking the girls off their feet. Darien, Bobby and Sam are blasted into the mall. Bricks and glass broke their fall.

"No!" Sere shouted, her eyes wet with tears, "you're going to pay for that!" she turned towards Eve, her rod in hand.

"Moon healing…" but her power slipped into the vortex, missing Eve.

"Stop, Sere!" Ami grabbed Sere's shoulder, "that mass is sucking in all our powers and its strengthening Eve."

"Then how do we stop her?" Sere cried, she'd just lost her boys, what else can happen?

"I don't know," Ami whispered, looking away.

"Leave Eve to me, I don't have energy power," Sailor Rabbit announced.

Not bothering to wait for their answer, Sailor Rabbit stormed off to Eve, calling her cats again. Another tornado of cats rained down on Eve, each cat biting and scratching her skin.

"Get off me fleabags!" Eve screamed, throwing cats left, right and center, but no matter how many she threw off, two more would take its place.

The distraction allowed Sailor Rabbit to hop in the tornado of cats, kicking Eve in the gut, before giving her an uppercut to the chin. Eve flew, a meter from the vortex crashing into the ground. Sailor Rabbit charged Eve again, but Eve jumped up and zapped the poor Sailor in the chest with her black magic. Sailor Rabbit screamed, her mouth wide open, and her eyes glazed over in pain. The black energy wrapped itself around the rabbit, electrifying her.

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" Sailor Mercury shouted, washing the black energy away from Sailor Rabbit.

Eve thrust up a barrier, and the water evaporated on impact.

Sailor Uranus and Neptune didn't pay any mind to Eve or the scouts; their thoughts were only on Mistress Nine, who they had cornered on the left side of the mall.

"You must die, you witch!" Sailor Uranus shouted, she drew her sword from her space pocket and swiped at the evil woman.

Her blade slashed through the air, and Mistress Nine dodged the first two, but the third cut her arm, black blood seeped from her wound.

"Neptune Deep Submerge!" Neptune shouted, and her power zapped Mistress Nine in the chest.

Mistress Nine grabbed her heart as it beat painfully against her ribs, and for a moment, she heard a voice in her head.

"Please, don't do this." the voice whispered, "We have to help Rini."

"No!" Mistress Nine raged, ignoring the voice. She tried to push the annoying sound to the back of her mind, but she couldn't. The child was getting stronger.

Before Mistress Nine could recover, another blast hit her right in the back, shoving her across the concrete and into the glass display in the mall. Shards of glass embedded in her arms and legs and one huge shard took two fingers on her right hand.

Mistress Nine slowly got up, winching as pain coursed through her body.

"You're going to pay for that!" Mistress Nine screamed. She focused all her powers on the two scouts, shooting them with all she had.

Black energy sizzled around both Neptune and Uranus, their screams mingling together as their skin burned.

"Die!" Mistress Nine laughed, pouring more of her power into the blast.

"Stop!" Sailor Saturn roared.

On Mistress Nine's forehead, the sign of Saturn burned. Mistress Nine screamed as purple power shot from her third eye, zooming across the sky.

00000000000000000000000000000

Sailor Saturn had finally broken free from Mistress Nine, but with no body. She was nothing but energy, like a guiding star shooting across the sky, Sailor Saturn arrived at Lita's apartment, sensing Rini's aura.

She saw the royals' huddled around Rini and closed her eyes, trying to conjure up the body of her old self.

"Sailor Saturn, guardian of death, you've come," Queen Serenity saw a purple outline of the child, but she had no facial features.

"I cannot stay long," Sailor Saturn whispered, as she floated over to Rini, "I have something that belongs to her."

From within the purple haze, Saturn produced a locket and placed it on Rini's chest.

"Can you tell her I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt her. She was so nice to me when we were locked up." Tears slipped from her cheeks as her purple body faded away. Her energy being pulled back by Mistress Nine.

All the royals' watched with stunned eyes as pink radiated off Rini, her eyes popping open, staring up at everyone.

"Am I seeing things, or do I see two mommies and grandma?" She moaned, rubbing her eyes.

All the royals' laughed, hugging the precious child for dear life.

Rini pulled back, "where is Serena?"

"They're gone to fight Eve and Mistress Nine," Neo-Queen Serenity informed.

"I must go to them!" Rini shouted, but all the royals' hands kept her still.

"We will," The King sighed, "When its time."

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Sam shook his head as glass spilled from his tresses. With a snap of his fingers, the bricks that were crushing him disappeared.

"Wow, she's got quite a punch," Lucifer laughed, "Aren't you glad I'm here, Sammy boy, saved your life."

Lucifer got to his feet and found that he's blasted into a lingerie store.

"My, my, my," Lucifer whistled, picking up a sheer pink bra with his index finger. "wonder if Serena would look good in this little number, is there matching underwear?" his eyes scanned the room for pink panties.

"I would watch your back, if you know what's good for you," Dean's gruff voice made Lucifer freeze.

"And I thought I was the only one playing dress-up, hey Michael," Lucifer chuckled, feeling his brother's energy within Dean's body.

"We have unfinished business," Michael growled out.

"That we do, but shouldn't we help the girls first?" Lucifer purred, his angel blade slipping into his hand.

"After I destroy you!" Michael roared, angel blade out as he dove for Lucifer, their blades clashing against one another.

00000000000000000000000000000

Mistress Nine pulled Sailor Saturn back into her body, cocooning her with black energy. Sailor Neptune swiped at her with her right hook, but Mistress Nine sidestepped, growing her nails into claws and scratching Neptune's back.

"You will never defeat me!" Mistress Nine gloated, clawing Uranus as she ran to help Neptune. Both girls screamed as they smashed into the pavement. Their bodies weak from the fight.

"Help!" Neptune called to the scouts.

Sere was the only one that heard them, and without thought, Sere rushed Mistress Nine, both arms crossed over her chest, her hands clenched into fists as she rammed the witch with all her strength. Mistress Nine fell onto her back, as Sere got out her rod, calling her power, she healed Mistress Nine. The evil body of Mistress Nine melted away, and Sailor Saturn with her purple skirt and white bodysuit stood in her place, with her glaive.

"Thank you, Sailor Moon," Sailor Saturn bowed her head.

"Destroy her!" Uranus called, "she is the Sailor of death and must not live."

Sere's blue eyes widened as she stared at the girl, "Is this true?"

"Yes, but I will only destroy the world if I have no other option," Sailor Saturn stated calmly.

Sere nodded, knowing what it's like to be an outcast, "let's win."

Sailor Saturn joined Sere and the scouts as they confronted Eve.

"What do we do now?" Neptune groaned, slowly getting onto her feet.

"Nothing. Mistress Nine's been defeated. Our job is done," Uranus hissed as blood oozed from her shoulder. "Let's go home."

Neptune helped Uranus onto her feet, and they both disappeared into the darkness, leaving behind the biggest battle anyone has ever seen.

Eve shot rose daggers at Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Mercury, both jumped to the side, but one of the rose dagger's sliced across Mercury's stomach. She covered her wound with her hand, but blood oozed from between her fingers.

"I call the Doom and Gloom Girls!" Eve shouted out.

From within the vortex, five colourful monsters of blue, pink, green, purple and orange, wearing either a one-piece bathing suit or bikini, tiaras on their forehead and wings on their backs.

"No way!" Mina whined, "we defeated them a long time ago!"

Mercury winched, clicking on her visor. The data on her screen was horrifying, "I don't believe it!?"

"What Mercury?" The scouts cried, rushing towards her, helping Mercury onto her feet.

"The vortex isn't only sucking in our energy, but it can take things out of time. Eve's using it to bring forth our enemies from anywhere in time, no matter they're from another dimension."

"Not good," Lita chimed, gulping as more monsters from their past appeared out of the portal.

Queen Beryl, Queen Nehelenia, the black moon clan, and a villain they've never seen before dressed in golden armour and behind her four evil-looking Sailor Scouts, with golden wristbands on each wrist.

"What are we going to do? We can't fight all of them all at once!" Ami shouted, as more of their past and future enemies came through.


	13. Chapter 13 - Calling All The Scouts

Chapter 13: Calling All The Scouts In The Worlds!

Hundreds of monsters escaped the vortex, including evil Mercury, the Shitennou and brainwashed Tuxedo Mask.

"With all the evil energy from different timelines and universes, it will corrupt our timeline. We only have minutes before the whole universe will explode!" Sailor Saturn warned, "I may have to use the glaive after all."

"NO!" both Serenas rushed Sailor Saturn, holding her glaive with both hands, "there must be another way."

"Find it fast, or I will take care of it myself," Sailor Saturn warned.

Both Serena's nodded, staring into each other's fearful eyes.

"I have an idea, but it's a bad one," Sere gulped.

"It's the only one we have," Serena cried, "I don't want to lose my family."

Sere nodded, taking Serena's hand in her right and Saturn's in her left. They raced back to the rest of the scouts.

"Huddle!" Sere screamed. When all the girls huddled around her, Sere spoke, "I only know of one way of defeating this evil, but it still might end the world, or worse, kill all of us." Her words grave.

"We need to call on our planet power and give them to me," Sere explained.

"How is this going to help? Mercury is weak," Lita protested, Mercury lying her head on Lita's right shoulder, her face white from the blood loss.

"I can do it," Mercury muttered, "I have to."

"Are you sure?" Sere questioned, watching Mercury stifle a scream as she adjusted her position on Jupiter's shoulder.

"Yes."

Determined eyes stared back at Sere's. All the girls clasped hands, ignoring the monsters that surrounded them, their evil laughs cackling in the scouts' ears.

Each scout called out their power, including Sailor Rabbit, and their bodies shimmered with energy, creating a barrier around them that the monsters couldn't get through.

"Give me your strength, girls!" Sere shouted.

All the girls pooled their strength into Sere, and her spirit stepped out of time and space, she flew straight up into the fog of time, her spirit seeing Sailor Pluto using her powers to keep the door from fading. The pain in Pluto's eyes and the sweat on her brow told Sere that she couldn't hold on for much longer.

Without pause, Sere grabbed hundreds of keys from around Pluto's waist and threw them in the air. Each one disappearing with a thought from Sere, "Please help us!"

Pluto gasped as each key disappeared from her waist, vanishing into the fog, tears wet her cheeks, knowing this is the end.

Sere's spirit crashed back into her body as she crumbled to the ground, breaking her hold on the scouts. Their energies no longer aligned, the girls cried, their arms falling away.

"It's done," Sere moaned, "we have to keep them at bay, for now."

The DD girls charged once the barrier was down, going after Mar and Venus.

0000000000000000000000000000000

"It's time," Neo-Queen Serenity said, standing up. "Ready?"

She held out her hand for everyone to take, and together they used their energies to teleport to the fight.

0000000000000000000000000000

Sailor Cosmo's stared longingly at the cauldron, each seed a Sailor Scout waiting to be born.

Suddenly the cauldron sparked with the colours of the rainbow, and each seed forming into a Sailor Scout before disappearing.

"No!" Sailor Cosmos screamed, "it's not time yet."

But before she could move, she too faded from her perch. When her eyes cleared, she was on earth.

"I remember earth," in her old life; she used to live on earth and have friends.

But the earth's gone dark as monsters cluttered together, fighting Sailor Scouts. She saw many incarnations of Sailor Moon, Mercury, Jupiter, Venus, Uranus, Neptune, Mars, Mini Moon and Sailor Rabbit. Some good, some evil. All the scouts are together in one timeframe.

"Not good," Sailor Cosmos moaned, feeling the energy as the world started to shake, the sun growing small, looking like it's about to implode on itself.

"Too much energy. The earth is going to tear itself apart!" Sailor Cosmos took off, running towards the fight. Her only hope was to find her old self. Technically, all the Sailor Moons were her former self, just from a different time, but there was one among them that was about to transform into Sailor Cosmo, she could feel it.

"Which one?" Sailor Cosmos couldn't decide, counting ten Sailor Moon so far before being hit in the back by blue-black energy strike.

"Evil Sailor Mercury," Sailor Cosmos groaned, using her staff to get back on her feet. She wiped the dust off her white miniskirt, turning towards the Sailor. One of her odango's fell from her hair.

Evil Mercury grinned at Cosmos, before firing again, but Sailor Cosmos lifted her staff, stopping the blast.

"Cosmos seed return!" the blinding white light surrounded Evil Mercury, turning her back into a blue star seed.

The star seed floated into Cosmos's hand.

"Wow," Sere watched in amazement as Sailor Cosmos turned Evil Mercury into a seed. She quickly rushed to her side, dodging Prince Diamond's third eye attack.

"Who are you?" Sere questioned.

"I'm the guardian of the cauldron, you have stolen my seeds," Sailor Cosmos gritted out, "I need them back before the world explodes."

"I need them to defeat Eve; please help us," Sere begged.

Sailor Cosmos bit her lip, knowing she had no choice, "I will help, but we need to find Super Sailor Moon and use her chalice."

Sere nodded, "what does she look like?"

"White bodysuit, and skirt with rainbows around the edge, Wings on her back. There!" Sailor Cosmos exclaimed, pointing at Super Sailor Moon, who's fighting evil Tuxedo mask.

Both Cosmos and Sere raced towards the fight. Sailor Cosmos lifted her staff in the air mid-run and called Tuxedo Mask's seed to her. Super Sailor Moon stood stunned, seeing her opponent turn into a yellow crystal and flying towards a woman in white.

"Super Sailor Moon!" Sailor Cosmos breathed, grabbing the Sailor's shoulder, "Do you still have the chalice?"

Super Sailor Moon brought forth the chalice, handing it over to Sailor Cosmos without question.

"All the energy has to go in the chalice, and it will work like a bomb, we have to throw it into the vortex, and if I am right, our timelines and the universe will go back to normal," Sailor Cosmos instructed.

The girls nodded.

"Spread the word quickly, and we will all call on our powers to fill the chalice," Sere ordered.

They went their separate ways, fighting monsters along the way while whispering their plans to all the Sailor Scouts.

All the scouts formed a vast circle, with the Sailor Moons of the past, present and future at its center, including Neo-Queen Serenity and Princess Serenity, Mini Moon and Sailor Rabbit.

Eve laughed as more monsters crawled out the vortex. Buildings crumbled around them, the earth uplifting, trying to reach the sky. And the screams, the beautiful screams are like music to Eve's ears. Her eyes spotted the scouts, organizing into a circle. Eve's eyes glinted with curiosity.

"Now!" All the Serenas screamed as one.

Multiple Sailors called their signs, and their powers sprang from their bodies, but they didn't focus their energy on the monsters or Eve, they targeted it into the chalice the Serenas were holding.

"What the hell are you doing?" Eve flew closer to the fight, standing right in front of the vortex, using its power to strengthen her body.

The Serenas felt the power of all the scouts' within them and the chalice.

"Ready!" Sere winched, power overflowing her body.

All the crystals gleaned from their chests as they nodded.

"Super Moon Cosmic Revelation!" they screamed as their powers poured into the chalice. The chalice floated above their heads, sparkling colours of rainbows as it shot like a shooting star into the vortex. At first, nothing happened, making Eve laugh in glee.

"Whatever it was, didn't work!" she shouted at the scouts, who fell to the ground, turning back into their civilian form as this took all their energy.

Then a small 'pop' was heard, and the vortex stopped swirling and started to suck everything in; the scouts took off running as everything got sucked into the vortex, but it was no use, the vortex ate everything.

Darkness descended.

Sere woke up, her head pounding, she rubbed her eyes, to see trees.

"Where am I?" Sere groaned.

"Where you're meant to be," Sailor Cosmos's image hovered above her, "Thank you, for returning time to the way it was supposed to be and giving me my seeds back."

"It worked?" Sere stumbled onto shaky legs.

But Sailor Cosmos faded away, leaving Sere alone.

Sere pushed her hair off her shoulders as her odango's came undone, and her blue eyes searched her surroundings.

"Am I in purgatory again?" Serena bit her lip. She grabbed for her brooch, but it wasn't there—only her crystal which hung from a chain around her neck.

"Can I still become Sailor Moon?" Sere bit her bottom lip, calling her power, but nothing happened.

Tears stung at the edge of her lids, but she refused to shed them, Princess Serenity had told the truth.

Serena looked up at the sky, noting the sun is about to set, and if she's correct, she should hunt for a place to stay for the night before the vampires came out.

Serena took off in a run, finding a highway up ahead.

"There's no highway in purgatory, is there?" Serena couldn't remember, it felt like a lifetime ago.

With little choice, she followed the highway, hoping for signs to get her bearings; for some reason, she didn't think she was in purgatory anymore.

After three hours of walking, she spotted something pink. She jogged towards the object, finding Sailor Rabbit lying on the ground, her eyes closed.

"Kousagi!" Serena screamed, kneeling beside the girl. "Wake up!"

Serena shook the girl awake, and it took a couple of seconds before the girl opened her hazel eyes.

"What happened?" Kousagi groaned, "did we win?"

"Yes, I think so, but I don't know where we are," Serena huffed, helping the girl onto her feet.

Kousagi hair's a mess, tumbling around her shoulders, and wearing a blue-pink jumpsuit. Kousagi's eyes scanned her surroundings, not recognizing it.

"Where are we?" she asked, and Serena shrugged.

"We got a lot of walking to do," Serena huffed, grabbing the small girl's hand, they continued up the highway.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucifer smiled, finally home! "those scouts are powerful!"

With a snap of his fingers, he summoned demons to him.

"My grace, you're out of your cage, and have a vessel," Yellow-eyes gasped as he popped into the room.

"Ain't it wonderful, but Michael has a vessel too, let's start the apocalypse boys!" his boisterous laugh echoed off the walls, as Sam banged on the cage inside of his head, trying to get control of his body.

"Don't worry Sammy; we will get Serena back, just wait and see," Lucifer assured him.


	14. Chapter 14 - Kidnapped

Chapter 14 – Kidnapped!

Serena and Kousagi found a small town as twilight took over the sky.

"Finally!" Kousagi groaned, "I'm getting tired of walking."

Serena was quick to spot a café along the highway. They hurried inside and took a table at the back.

"So, you're telling me this isn't your world?" Serena asked, continuing their conversation from their long walk.

"No, in my world, the sky is pink, and crystal towers everywhere," Kousagi confirmed, "maybe we are in your world."

"I don't have a world," Serena bit the inside of her cheek, could it be possible that she's back in Sam and Dean's world. Maybe she can find them to make sure they're okay.

"Well, we're in someone's world," Kousagi shrugged her shoulders.

"Anything for you, ladies?" The waitress interrupted their conversation.

"Pudding!" both chimed at the same time.

The waitress giggled, jotting down their order.

"What are your parents like?" Serena asked once the waitress left.

Kousagi's eyes moistened at the word 'parents,' but she shook her head.

"I am the youngest daughter of Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion," She sighed, knowing she wasn't telling the entire truth.

"Really?" Serena saw through the lie, "come straight with me, kid."

"No, I am by title their daughter, but I was found on the palace doorstep in a pink basket when I was a baby. They cared for me ever since," Kousagi confessed.

"So, you never knew your real mom or dad?" Serena sighed, feeling pity for the child.

"I never knew my dad, but I know who my mom is. Neo-Queen Serenity used to tell me stories about her," Kousagi smiled, "Neo-Queen Serenity's blood runs through my veins, as my mother is Sailor Universe, her twin. She's the keeper of the universes."

Serena sat there, stunned, and silence rained over them. The waitress brought them their pudding, and neither spoke as they ate, and their conversation laid to rest. Since Serena didn't have cash, they dined and dashed afterwards.

In the parking lot, Serena hotwired a car, with Kousagi's transfixed eyes watching her every move. When the car roared to life, they took off down the highway. Serena had to get to Bobby's to make sure Sam and Dean were alive.

Kousagi rummaged through the glovebox finding a map. She opened it and directed Serena to Sioux Falls South Dakota.

It took a day and a half with little sleep, but Serena finally pulled the stolen blue Eco into Bobby's driveway.

Serena's eyes surveyed the car graveyard and house.

"Everything looks the same," Serena said, stepping out of the car.

Kousagi scrunched her nose at the mess when she emerged from the passenger side, "why would anyone want to live here?"

Serena shook her head, walking over to her, taking the kid by the hand before jogging up the steps.

She knocked on the door, and Bobby was quick to answer.

"Bobby?" Serena gushed, wanting to leap into his arms, but reframed as Bobby isn't a hugger.

"Serena?" Bobby choked out, "what happened, where are Sam and Dean?"

"You mean they're not here?" Serena gulped, wondering where the boys are. She hoped they weren't lost in time or in the wrong universe, "What's the last thing you remember, Bobby?"

"All I remember is smashing into a brick wall, and then I woke up here," Bobby explained.

He ushered the girls into his house, taking them into the kitchen. Bobby scurried around the kitchen, making tea for Serena and gave Kousagi some water.

"Drink it," Bobby ordered.

"We're not demons, Bobby," Serena laughed, knowing Kousagi's drinking holy water.

"I have to be sure," Bobby muttered, turning away from the girls when he didn't see smoke coming out of the kid's ears.

"Have you tried calling them?" Serena asked as Bobby put a cup of tea in front of her.

"What do you think, ya idjit! Of course, I tried calling them, but they're not answering," Bobby cursed.

000000000000000000000000

Michael woke up in a sandbox at a deserted playground, surrounded by two of his fellow angels. The moon hung high in the sky, and the stars twinkled brightly, a sight Michael has never had the pleasure of seeing on his world.

"Who are you?" Castiel demanded, pointing an angel blade at him. "I know you're not Dean."

"It's me, Michael," Michael shoved the blade away, knowing it couldn't kill him. He pushed himself up onto his feet, dusting the dirt off his blue jeans and his red-black flannel shirt.

"Where am I?" Michael surveyed his surroundings, knowing he wasn't on his homeworld, or Sailor Moon's.

"You can't be Michael; he's still in Heaven!" Anael huffed, "you're lying."

"I don't think he is," Castiel backed away from Michael, "you're not from this world, are you?"

"Ding! Ding! Ding! And circle gets the square," Michael laughed, "I'm from another world, but…" his voice trailed off.

"Something brought me here," he finished once he could find the right words.

"Dean said yes to you?" Castiel sighed, knowing this wasn't supposed to happen yet.

"Man, you are on the ball today," Michael patted Castiel's back, "Listen, I got things to do, Lucifer to kill. I'll see you later."

Michael flew off.

"This is not good," Castiel groaned.

00000000000000000000000000000

Serena watched Kousagi from the doorway as she slept in Bobby's bed. The small girl snored softly, her little button nose reminded Serena of a mouse, always twitching.

"She's safe," Bobby tapped Serena on the shoulder.

"I know, but how do I send her back to her own world," Serena sighed.

"Beats me, kid, but we will look after her," Bobby gave a half-grin.

"She's an orphan," The words slipped from Serena's mouth without thought, "never knew her mother or father."

"Poor kid," Bobby didn't know what else to say.

"In a way, she's like us, a wayward kid, always lost, never found," Serena sighed.

Bobby nodded, his mind taking him back to when Sam and Dean were kids. John was hardly in the picture, but Bobby was, and he loved those boys like they were his blood, and as much as he hated to admit it, Serena was starting to grow on him.

"Come now, let her sleep," Bobby took Serena by the arm and guided her downstairs and into the living room, "You can take the couch."

Serena nodded, her eyes shifting to the red couch, and she smiled, seeing a blanket and pillow awaiting her.

"Thanks, Bobby," Serena gave him a pat on the back before shuffling over to the couch and making her bed. Bobby disappeared down the hall, and Serena could hear a door slam shut.

She laid down and closed her eyes, but no more than fifteen minutes later, she felt eyes on her.

Angel eyes.

Serena's right hook connected with a hand; her eyes flew open, staring at Castiel, who blocked her punch.

"What the hell Cas," Serena tore her hand out of his.

"I have disgruntling news," Castiel stated, taking a seat on the edge of the couch.

Serena sat up and pulled her knees to her chest, "spill."

The confused and worried look on Castiel's face, his deep brown eyes boring into hers, scared the crap out of Serena. She's never seen him display emotions before.

With a frown, he spoke words Serena wished he'd take back, "Dean said yes to Michael."

A chill filled the room as Serena swallowed her words. They sat in silence for what seemed like hours, but it was mere seconds.

"Why?" Serena finally sputtered out.

Castiel had no answer, "He's not our Michael."

Serena's world is ending, knowing who possessed Dean's body. She could still remember his fingers all over her, "Michael is from apocalypse world."

"How did he get here?" Castiel needed answers, and Serena was a good supplier at the moment.

"I don't know," Serena thought back to Sailor Moon's world and everything that happened, "On Sailor Moon's world all the universes and timelines were colliding, it's possible that Michael got through and forced a 'yes' out of Dean."

Castiel nodded, "that makes sense."

"What about Sam, where is he?" Serena's heart skipped a beat, fearing the answer.

Before Castiel could open his mouth, a scream shook the house.

"Kousagi!" Serena hollered, she threw off the blanket and raced upstairs with Castiel not far behind her.

She quickly turned on the bedroom light, to find the bed wrinkled, the blankets askew and Kousagi gone. On her pillow was a white sheet of paper.

Serena slowly stepped towards the bed, and with shaking fingers, she picked up the note:

_Come to the place where it all began by noon tomorrow. _

_Lucifer_

"Do you know what this means?" Castiel asked, reading the note from over her shoulder.

"Yes, I do." Serena recognized Sam's handwriting. Lucifer has taken over Sam's body.

00000000000000000000000000000

Lucifer tapped the cage that held his new pet, "Come now, pet, play nice."

Kousagi barred her teeth at him like a rabbit dog, spewing curses only sailors on ships would use.

"And you kiss your mother with that mouth," Lucifer tsked, "I see you have her fighting spirit."

His words gave Kousagi, pause, "You know my mother?"

The glint in his eyes sparkled as his smile grew wide, like the Cheshire cat.

"My dear, you smell just like her," Lucifer inhaled deeply, "and you hold power."

Kousagi gulped, clutching her brooch that she had found when picking flowers four years ago, tucked inside a red rose.

"You have never met my mother!" Kousagi screamed, thinking he's lying, "And if you ever did meet her, she'd kick your sorry ass!"

Lucifer smirked, hitting the cage again with his hand, "Get some sleep, we got a big day tomorrow."

000000000000000000000

Serena's lucky that Bobby's cabinets are always stock for spellcasting. She quickly found a summoning spell, and with all the ingredients, and with Bobby's help, they summoned Michael.

Michael appeared before them, and Serena's fingers quickly lit a match, tossing it on the ground at Michael's feet. Fire sprang up around him.

"You summoned me, and now trap me with holy fire," Michael growled, staring daggers at Serena, "I guess you're more than a pet now."

His words chilled her to the bone, but she shook it off and glared at him.

"Lucifer has Kousagi," Serena bit out.

"And why should I care?" Michael said.

Serena clenched her hands into fists; she hated seeing Michael use Dean's body for a joyride.

"Because I know you want to kill Lucifer, and I know where he will be," Serena forced out a proposal.

"Fine, I'll work with you, but you have to give me your crystal," Michael countered.

"Damn you," Bobby spat, raising a bottle filled with holy oil, ready to light it on fire and burn Michael back to Heaven.

Serena stopped Bobby with a look, before turning back to Michael.

"Why do you want my crystal?" She asked, even though she knew the answer.

"To imbues it with my energy," Michael chuckled.

"I won't become your slave again," Serena hissed.

The room fell silent as a staring contest between Michael and Serena took place; the heat in their eyes could burn down a house.

"What if I promise you, you won't be my slave," Michael relented somewhat.

Serena bit the inside of her cheek, afraid Michael is lying. It wouldn't be the first time he lied to her, and it won't be the last.

"With your crystal brimming with my power, we can open a portal to my world, and I will take Lucifer with me, deal?" Michael sweetened the pot. "And the girl will be free."

"What about Sam and Dean?" Serena voiced her concern.

"We will relinquish their bodies before we leave," Michael said, opening his arms wide to show his compliance.

"Fine."

Serena doused the fire with water, but her eyes never left Michael's as he waltzed up to her. Their breaths mingled as he stopped in front of her. His fingers trailed up her arm slowly, leaving goosebumps in their wake until he got to her crystal. Serena bit her bottom lip, refusing her body to quiver at his touch. Michael encased the crystal within his hand and closed his fingers around it. Closing his eyes, Michael focused his essence into the crystal, filling it with his blue light. Fear, admiration, and loathing crept up Serena's spine.

"Don't take control," Serena panted out each word.

Michael chuckled, letting the crystal go, "no control." He held up his hands and backed away.

Serena felt the energy within her body; she was beaming with power. Not Sailor Moon power, but power non-of-the-less.

"We leave before noon tomorrow, be back here by then," Bobby hissed out.

Michael gave Bobby a side glance before flying off.

"I do hope you know what you're doing," Bobby huffed, angrily cleaning up the spell's mess.

"Me too, Bobby, me too," Serena whispered


	15. Chapter 15 - The End!

**herhighThis is my last chapter for Wayward Sister four. Thank you to ****LilSaiyanGoddess**** and ****LoveInTheBattleField** **for always leaving a comment. I am glad you stayed with me for all four fanfics. I ask just one more favour, please leave one last comment, and tell me what you thought of my mini-series. I am happy and sad to see this come to an end. To tell you the truth, this was supposed to be one story, but it turned into four. I hope whoever reads this series enjoys it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Now on with the story. Warning: Adult situation scene at the bottom of the chapter. **

**Chapter 15 – The End!**

Serena didn't sleep for the rest of the night; she kept pacing the living room, her eyes darting to the window as the sun rose. Fear wrapped her in an icy blanket and her stomach knotted with worry.

"Did you get any sleep?" Bobby questioned, making Serena jump. She spun around to find him standing in the doorway.

The bags under her eyes told Bobby all he needed to know.

"You can't go into this fight looking like that," Bobby griped.

"I don't have a choice, Bobby, every time I close my eyes, I see Kousagi," Serena blurted out, "how do I know she's still alive?"

"We don't," Bobby wasn't one to hold back the truth, "we just have to believe that Lucifer won't hurt her."

Serena threw up her hands, stomping pass Bobby and up the stairs. She had no trust in Lucifer, and her mind filled with worst-case scenarios as she slammed the bathroom door and hopped in the shower, but no matter how hot the water was, she couldn't shake the iciness from her soul.

Serena dressed in blue jeans and a pink flannel shirt after her shower, it seemed fitting that she'd dress like a hunter, because once she's finished with Lucifer, there will be nothing left of him.

Serena grumbled as she trodded into the kitchen, taking a seat at the table, watching the clock tick on the wall, the hands making their slow trek across each number. It felt like noon was never going to arrive.

At ten o'clock, a horn blared in Bobby's yard. Both Serena and Bobby raced out of the house to see Michael sitting in Dean's Impala, waiting for them.

"Where did you find baby?" Serena asked.

"In town, for some reason, I just couldn't leave it," Michael's hands rubbed the steering wheel lovingly.

Serena couldn't help the smile that graced her pink lips, knowing Dean's fighting for control and is showing her in subtle ways.

"Get in!" Michael roared, "got everything we need in the trunk, not like it will do much good."

"What about Cas, he will be here soon," Serena didn't move from her spot.

"Cas can sense us, he'll find us," Michael assured them.

Bobby and Serena glanced at each other before hopping into the car. Bobby took the back while Serena rode shotgun.

Michael cranked the music, and ACDC's 'Highway to Hell' rocked the speakers, giving another sign that Dean's fighting. He put the pedal to the metal, tires squealing, dirt flying in the air as Michael tore out of Bobby's driveway.

He turned down the music about an hour later, "Where are we going?" He finally asked.

Serena bit her lower lip, hating this arrangement, but had little choice in the matter.

"Where it all began. Lawrence Kansas," Serena choked, tears welling up in her eyes. She coughed the pain out of her voice before she spoke again, "The cemetery in Lawrence."

Her voice trailed off, remembering the last time she was there. That was the day she fell into the pit and died. She saved Sam's life, and she prayed she could do it again.

Almost an hour later, they drove into the cemetery, 'Wayward Sons' playing on the radio. They drove up onto a hill before Michael cut the engine, and the music stopped. An eerie silence engulfed them as they stepped out of the car.

Serena took a couple of steps to the right, looking for Kousagi, her eyes darting all over the cemetery, but the kid wasn't there.

"We still got time," Bobby made his way over to Serena, showing her, they had ten minutes left on his watch.

"He should be here by now," Serena shook Bobby's hand off her, staggering away from the men.

Castiel finally made his appearance beside Bobby, giving Michael a wide birth.

"Has Lucifer shown up yet?" Cas asked Bobby.

"Not yet, and its driving Serena crazy," Bobby scratched his beard as he spoke, "I'm worried about her."

Serena pulled at her pigtails in frustration, checking around gravestones and behind trees; she didn't realize that she could no longer see Bobby or Michael.

"I'm glad you showed up," Lucifer whispered in Serena's ear.

Serena jumped, spinning around, planting Lucifer with her right hook, it connected with his chin, and he smiled.

"Always feisty," he chuckled.

Serena backed away, giving them a two-meter gap.

"Where is Kousagi?" Serena growled, "how could you stoop so low as to kidnap a child?"

"I'm Lucifer, king of evil, and here I thought we knew each other," Lucifer tsked, playfully.

Lucifer's brown eyes glinted with mischief as he pointed up. Serena followed where he was pointing and saw Kousagi trapped in a birdcage hanging from the tree. Her tiny fingers are gripping the bars of the cage. Serena sighed in relief, seeing that Kousagi wasn't hurt.

"Let her down!" Serena screeched, drawing the attention of her companions.

"Say please," Lucifer taunted, eyeing the men running towards them, "Really, Serena and I thought you had better taste. I can't believe you'd team up with Michael."

Michael unsheathed his golden angel blade, pointing it at Lucifer's chest, "You're going to die today."

"Always with the dramatics brother, calm down," Lucifer smirked, snapping his fingers. Bobby and Cas disappeared from the cemetery.

"That's better, evens out the fight," Lucifer mocked, "now it's between you, Serena and me."

Lucifer sniffed the air; his smile wiped from his face as his eyes heated in anger. Saliva dripped from his lips as he spat, "Why do you smell of Michael. Are you his pet?"

Serena backed up beside Michael, her right hand clasping her necklace, "I am no one's pet!" she screamed.

"Let's end this," Michael was done talking.

A guttural, inhuman sound escaped Dean's throat as he thrust his blade at Lucifer. Lucifer parried with his own angel blade. Serena stumbled away from the fight, her mind on saving Kousagi.

Serena panted, running to the tree that Kousagi was hanging from and started to climb, using the branches on the lower level to sturdy her footing. She glanced once or twice at the boys as they're blades clanged together, evenly matched, each blow did nothing to slow the other down. Halfway up the tree, Serena finally made it to the branch that Kousagi's hanging from. Outstretching her arms, Serena wobbled one foot in front of the other onto the branch. Small sounds of cracking invaded her ears, but Serena kept moving.

"Serena, stop!" Kousagi shouted.

But Serena didn't listen, "I'm going to get you down from here."

Kousagi bit her lower lip as she screamed again, "the branch is going to break!"

Those words stopped Serena in her tracks, she slowly turned her head and saw the branch half torn out of the tree, if she moved one more step, the branch and them would crumble to the ground.

"Kousagi, listen to me. Do you know how to pick a lock?" Serena whipped her head back, focusing on the child.

Kousagi shook her head, Serena's heart dropped at her response.

"Then there's only one choice," Serena gulped.

Before Kousagi could understand what Serena meant by her words, it was too late. Serena leapt into the air; her hands outstretched as her fingers clasped around the cage, her legs dangling in the air. The weight of her body dangling from the cage was too much for the branch to handle. It snapped, and the cage with the girls plummeted to the ground. The top of the cage smashed open, and Serena's thrown three feet from the cage, landing on her back.

Kousagi stumbled out of the cage, small cuts and bruises marring her skin, luckily no broken bones. Her eyes darted to where Serena landed. On shaky legs, Kousagi ran to her.

She saw cuts and bruises heal on Serena's face, "You are the stupidest person I've ever met," Kousagi yelled, grabbing hold of Serena's hand and hauling her up onto her feet.

"Why aren't you dead?" Kousagi asked.

Serena checked her body over, no broken bones, and cracked her neck, "Michael."

Serena grabbed Kousagi by the shoulders, looking her straight in the eyes, "Hide!"

Kousagi nodded, noting how similar Serena sounded like Neo-Queen Serenity, with the sternness in her voice. She scuttled off into the trees.

Serena turned back to the fight; Lucifer's standing over Michael, his blade poised high in the air.

"Stop!" Serena shouted, running at neck speed to intercept the two. She used Michael's energy to blast the blade from Lucifer's hand and used her shoulder like a linebacker, colliding with Lucifer's stomach. They both tumbled down the hill, landing with Lucifer on top of Serena.

"You'll get your turn," Lucifer winked, licking his lips as he raised his right hand, punching Serena's face twice.

Serena cried out in pain as she kneed him in the groin, before pushing him off.

"Give me Sam back!" Serena hissed.

"So, you can what? Marry him? Have babies?" Lucifer laughed, "He isn't a family man, even if he's got a kid."

Lucifer's last words stalled Serena's next punch.

"What are you talking about?"

Lucifer chuckled, using her distraction as an opportunity to swipe Serena's crystal, ripping it from around her neck.

Serena crumbled to the ground, hyperventilating as air refused to travel to her lungs. The wounds from her fall, reappearing on her skin. Pain erupted in her chest as she felt her ribs break and stabbing into her lungs.

"Give… back…" She reached her hand out to Lucifer, her fingers stretching towards him.

"Got to love angel grace, once given, it's hard to live without it," Lucifer mocked, kicking Serena's face with the side of his shoe.

Her head jerked back, blood flew from her bottom lip, flipping her onto her back.

"Say yes," Lucifer towered over Serena.

"N…O…" she stuttered, her lips turning blue from lack of oxygen.

Lucifer sat on her stomach, pinching her cheeks together, "say yes, or the child within your womb dies too."

The shock in Serena's eyes overwhelmed her senses; she couldn't believe she's with child, but when? Then it dawned on her; she and Sam slept together in purgatory. She couldn't speak the words, but she nodded, mouthing the words 'yes' fearing for her unborn child's life.

Lucifer's eyes sparkled, a smirk splitting his face as he poured his essence into her crystal, the blue from within turned red, polluting it with evil.

Serena choked on air, as her mind started to numb, her eyes turning black as Lucifer fastened the tainted crystal around her neck.

Serena gasped, and air successfully entered her lungs, and with eager gulps, she finally got her lungs under control. Her body healed instantly. She grinned up at Lucifer, before grabbing him by the back of the neck and forcing her lips onto his.

"That's enough!" Michael shouted from behind them.

Both Serena and Lucifer turned to face Michael as they stumbled onto their feet.

"Now, it's my turn," Lucifer cackled, giving his blade to Serena.

"Now pet, kill the Michael bird," He ordered.

Serena took the blade and ran for Michael, swiping him across the chest. Michael jumped out of the way, but the blade ripped through his shirt.

"This wasn't part of the plan, Serena!" Michael hissed, his eyes zoomed in on her necklace, "He's controlling you."

His words fell on deaf ears as Serena continued to slash at him, her speed unusually fast for a human. She cut Michael's right cheek as he jumped to the right.

"Die, Michael!" Serena howled, slamming the blade down hard onto Michael's blade.

A burst of power shook the cemetery, uplifting headstones from their resting place.

Kousagi spied their fight from behind the tree, confused as to why Serena's fighting Michael and not Lucifer.

"What's going on?" Kousagi whispered, gripping the tree bark tightly.

"Lucifer is controlling her," the soft voice said behind her.

Kousagi turned to see Neo-Queen Serenity, dressed all in white, with wings on her back.

"Mom?" Kousagi asked, not sure if this was her Neo-Queen. "How did you get here?"

Neo-Queen Serenity smiled down at the child, "no, and now is not the time to answer all your questions," the Neo-Queen knelt in front of the child, and her soft white hands clasped Kousagi's brooch. The lid on the brooch disappeared, and her crystal hummed with power. The crystal floated out of its casing and hovered between them.

"It's time to meet your mother, child," Neo-Queen Serenity said.

"Sailor Universe is here? Can she save Serena?" Kousagi pleaded.

"Serena is your mother," Neo-Queen Serenity answered, "and only you can save her."

"How?"

The Neo-Queen patted the child on the head, "go to her, combined your crystals, let her make her final transformation into Sailor Universe."

Kousagi took a haunting breath, slowly bringing her hand up, wrapping her fingers around her crystal, before pulling it to her chest. Her hazel eyes sparkled with determination, "I will save my mom."

The Neo-Queen smiled at the child, lifting her time-key, the Queen's body floating up to the clouds, vanishing from the Universe.

Kousagi hopped from tree to tree, watching Serena fight Michael, and Lucifer standing back, enjoying the entertainment. Michael was on the defensive while Serena kept hitting him until he's backed up against the same tree Kousagi was hiding behind.

Kousagi only had one shot to save her mother, and the Neo-Queen put all her faith in her. She sprinted out from behind the tree and collided with Serena's side, pushing them onto the ground. The pink hair kid wrapped her arms around Serena's stomach. Serena jerked, throwing Kousagi off her with her right hand.

Serena lifted herself onto her feet, her black eyes staring daggers at the child, "you are going to die."

Serena stalked forward, her blade high, ready to drive it home into Kousagi's chest.

"Mom, stop!" Kousagi screeched, holding out her hand, she uncurled her fingers, and the child's crystal floated in the air.

Serena dropped the blade, her eyes turning blue, black then blue again as she cupped the crystal. The power from the floating crystal beat as one with the crystal around Serena's neck.

Blinding white light surrounded Serena as her crystal tore itself off its chain and joined with the crystal in her palm. A voice spoke to Serena inside of her head, telling her of her duties.

"Universe Cosmic Power MakeUp!"

A brilliant flash of light covered Serena's body when the light dissipated Sailor Universe stood in her place, her hair no longer blonde, but pink with white highlights and her odango's are cone-shaped with bunnies attached to each one. Colourful wings sprung from her back—Serena's bodysuit's white; her skirt the colour of the Universe, black with starlight. A new black brooch with small crescent moons on it appeared in front of Serena. The crystal found its home within its new locket.

"NO!" both Michael and Lucifer cried out.

Serena's blue eyes turned clear as she stared at them.

"Now to put everything back to the way it was," Serena joined her hands together, a white ball of light gathered within her enclosed hands, as she spread her hands apart, a long wooden staff emerged. On top of the staff are the sun and all the planets surrounding it.

"Universal Soul Release!" Sailor Universe commanded.

Michael and Lucifer rocked on their heels, their hands entwining within their hair, as they screamed in pain. Lucifer's thrust out of Sam's body, and forced into the light of the staff, with Michael following close behind.

Sam and Dean's body fell to the ground; their eyes widen in shock at the sight of Serena.

"Serena?" Sam choked out.

"I'm no longer Serena. I'm Sailor Universe," Sailor Universe announced.

"No!" Dean cried, "give Serena back to us. She needs to be with us."

Sailor Universe smiled at the boys as she banged her staff on the ground twice, "forget."

The boys vanished from the cemetery with the impala. All the tombstones were put back in its place, only Kousagi remained.

"Mom?" Kousagi asked, afraid of Sailor Universe's power.

"Yes, daughter," Serena closed the gap between them and enveloped her in a tight hug, "thank you for saving me."

"Can I stay with you?" those words shot out of Kousagi's mouth before she could stop herself. She missed her mom.

"I wish I could, but I must make sure the universes run smoothly, but one day we will be together, as you are next in line to become Sailor Universe."

"But how? Our crystals are now one," Kousagi inquired.

Sailor Universe stuck out her hand, and on her palm laid a new brooch. The brooch was black, with hundreds of multicoloured planets blinking on top. Kousagi grabbed the brooch and held it against her heart, "thank you."

"Let's take you home," Sailor Universe sighed, opening a portal to the year three-thousand and forty-six, she dropped Kousagi off at the palace gate, with a kiss on the forehead and a small hug.

"I will see you again," Sailor Universe said before disappearing into the portal.

Sailor Universe dropped Lucifer back in his cage, "now stay there until its time, but you will no longer remember me."

Lucifer stuck his tongue out at Sailor Universe, before turning his back on her. She quickly left and true to her word, Lucifer forgot about Serena, and all that transpired. Next, she disposed of Michael back on apocalypse world, erasing his memory as well.

"It's time to take your place by my side," Selene appeared beside Sailor Universe.

"Why did you put me through all this?" Sailor Universe couldn't help the words from escaping her mouth. "Did God know your plan all along?"

"No, it was fun for me watching God go into the frenzy," Selene chuckled, before her voice turned stern again, "I had no choice; I needed you strong of mind and body. You are going to have to make some important decisions, and I have to know you can do it," Selene turned to give Sailor Universe her full attention, "you're role is a lonely one, you will never interact with the mortal realm again."

"And my child?" Sailor Universe patted her stomach.

"Will be given to Neo-Queen Serenity as time has already foretold," Selene stated. "She has her own destiny."

"Then give me one thing before I go with you," Sailor Universe demanded.

The goddess nodded.

"Let me see him as Serena one last time," Sailor Universe begged, tears slipping from her eyes.

"You may."

000000000000000

Sam couldn't believe Dean dragged him out on a hunt, then leave him for some chick. He glanced around at the dingy green motel room.

"I hate Dean at times," he grumbled, opening his laptop.

"I will miss you, Sam," Serena spoke softly.

Sam's eyes darted to Serena, and it only took him one haunting breath to remember her.

"Serena!" Sam jumped from the bed and hugged her, kissing her forehead, "I thought you were gone forever."

Serena blinked back tears, "You may have me for only tonight."

Sam's smile disappeared, hearing her words, his eyes lost their shine, and he wrapped his arms tighter around Serena's waist.

"If I can only have one night, let's make it count," he gently brought his lips to hers, kissing her as if his life counted on it. He poured all of the love into that kiss, making Serena cry against his lips. They stumbled onto the bed, shedding their clothes in the process.

"I love you, Serena, always," he panted, his fingers tickling up her arms.

"Only for tonight," she reminded him again, leaving butterfly kisses along his jaw before nipping at his ear.

This action earned her a growl as she trailed her nails down his skin, touching every curve of his muscles, making sure her fingers remember him. Sam hissed in delight as he nipped at her neck, her collarbone, until he reached her breast, circling the bud with his tongue, enjoying Serena's moans as she urged him to continue. His right hand caressed her other breast before sliding his fingers down to her wet core. Serena arched her back as his fingers dipped into her entrance, and soon they build a rhythm with his thrusts. Serena clawed at his back as she moaned, her body withering under his gentle touch, and she let him worship her for the last time with his lips.

Her fingers tickled their way down his chest, caressing his stomach, finding her way to his enlarged member and wrapped her fingers around his girth. With slow movements, she started to pump, cradling him the way he liked it, stroking him until she couldn't take it anymore. She needed him in her to complete her. Serena flipped Sam onto his back as she took charge and lowered her hot juicy core onto his member, riding him like a cowboy on a horse, slow and lazy. Sam's hands gripped her hips, helping with the friction their bodies had worked up.

"Sam!" Serena panted his name as she was close to her release. Tears wetted her cheeks, slipping off her chin, and mingling with the sweat on Sam's chest.

Sam moved his hands from her hips, entwining their fingers together. Serena bucked wildly on top of him, licking her lips and crying to the heavens as she found her release, riding the wave of ecstasy. No more than two minutes later, Sam joined her on cloud nine, moaning her name.

Serena slumped over Sam, sweat covering their bodies. Serena kissed Sam's warm lips. Sam wrapped his arms around her and shifted her off his now deflated member and cuddled her.

"What's going to happen in the morning?" Sam didn't want to break the mood, but he had to know.

"You won't remember me, and things will go back to the way they were," Serena spoke softly, "rest, my love."

Sam kissed her cheek, stroking her long blonde hair until he fell asleep.

Serena turned to face him, making sure his arms stayed around her, as she traced Sam's features with her fingertips, she wanted to remember him forever.

"I have news; you're going to be a father. I'm sorry you will never get a chance to meet her," Serena whispered to Sam, but she knew she wouldn't get a response as Sam was deep in slumber. Serena didn't dare sleep; she wanted to spend each minute she had with Sam.

The night left to quickly for Serena's liking as dawn approached.

"I love you, Sam," with one soft kiss to his beautiful red lips, Serena untangled herself from his arms. She called on the power of Sailor Universe and took away Sam's memory of their last night together.

"Goodbye," Serena cried, using her powers to meet Selene on the Celestial plane watching over the Universes to make sure what happened to her doesn't happen again. She closed the connection to each Universes, all except apocalypse world. Dean will have to face Michael again, but not today.

00000000000000

Sam woke up dazed and confused, as Dean stumbled into the motel room, with two cups of coffee in his hand.

"Did you have a wild night too," Dean chuckled, spying the dishevelled look of the bed.

"No," Sam moaned, throwing the pillow over his head, "I thought we had a case?"

"We do. Sandy's an eyewitness, had to get a statement," Dean joked.

"Didn't know statements required the shedding of clothes," Sam mocked, throwing the pillow at Dean.

Dean jumped out of the way, setting the coffee on the small table.

"Get ready," He ordered, "We got to dash."

Sam grumbled as he got up and stumbled to the bathroom. He slammed the door and started the shower. He quickly washed, hating being woken up so early in the morning.

"Why does it feel like I haven't slept," Sam grumbled, already in a bad mood.

After his shower, he wrapped a towel around his waist and wiped the steam off the mirror. A single tear escaped his right eye. Sam swiped at it, not knowing why he's crying. Pink hair caught his attention in the mirror, and he quickly spun around, only seeing the door.

"God, I need coffee."

The End!


End file.
